WindBlast
by LoveLAX23
Summary: Windblast-a sudden rush of air due to the collapse of a void, causing mass destruction in its path. Austin had left for the summer,never returning to our little town.Due to a twist of fate I,Ally Dawson,am now attending the same college as my ex-boyfriend.God,I never wanted it to come to this,but if he wants me back then he'll have to prove Sequel to After Blast and Beach Blast
1. I Still Love You

_Extended Summary: **Windblast-**__**a sudden rush of air due to the collapse of a void, causing mass destruction in its path. Austin had left for the summer, only to return in time for us to reunite at college. Due to a twist of fate I, Ally Dawson, am now attending the same college as my ex-boyfriend. God, I hate that title. I never wanted it to come to this, but if he wants me back then he'll have to prove it. Meaning breaking down his walls as I break down mine. Connecting again and keeping up our further education in the process. We had come a long way from two summers ago, never did I believe I would start my college career with my ex-boyfriend by my side, and never did I believe that ex would be the one I swore I would marry one day.**_

**A/N: ****_In this story you will follow Austin and Ally in the best days of their lives so far...or so they thought. Austin and Ally need to mend their broken relationship and learn to build trust if they want to survive. Where they would usually love the turn of events that end Ally up in Notre Dame, they seem to feel its all happening too fast. ND's newest power couple may have more than a few issues but in the end doesn't love conquer all? Will their love survive it's biggest challenge yet? And who will be caught being unfaithful? You'll have to read and find out, as promised lots of drama and angst...and Auslly! :)_**

* * *

If you were to ask me 2 months ago where I saw myself in 10 years I would have said by Austin Moon's side, holding his hand while we look at houses to build a future in. I would have said in 10 years I might have ring on my left hand. 10 years I would have a secure job as a music teacher.

Now as I walk out of this airport with Scott on my right and Tori on my left, approaching my future, I have no clue of what I will be doing in 10 years and no idea who I will be with.

I haven't spoken directly to Austin in over 2 months, we only texted back and forth, on and off for a month and then once or twice since then. He never came back in August, Scott's family packed his things and sent them to Colorado where he stayed until now. According to Scott who talked to him before our flight he was arriving almost the same time as us.

I remember having the last conversation with him, when he told me he wasn't coming back. I couldn't contain the hurt and anger I held towards him. He promised, he also promised he hadn't found someone else. According to him, he has been faithful whether we are actually together or not. After that conversation, I told him we weren't. I needed space after he broke such an important promise. I missed him, didn't he miss me?

I had also remained faithful, only flirting at some parties but never going even as far as kissing another guy. I did love Austin and remaining dedicated to him was easy, if there was any chance of us getting back together I couldn't be a hypocrite.

"Al?"

I shook my head of my thoughts and saw that we were now at the cab, packing up the trunk. We had shipped most of our stuff to the dorms but we did bring some last minute items and clothes that we needed with us. I helped pack up then we all piled into the SUV as Scott gave the directions to campus.

July 14th, the day my life was turned upside down. Tori and I received a letter from Mansfield stating that due to over-acceptance there was no room at the school. They apologized and said that they had worked out a deal with neighboring school, Notre Dame, to allow us to attend there for the time being. I know it sounds crazy and almost impossible but it happened. Austin, Scott, Tori and I are all attending the same school.

Scott and Tori were over the moon, Austin and I...not so much. I was happy but at the moment things are rough and being so close might complicate things. I was hoping the distance would make things less awkward but now with no distance between us besides a few block walk between dorms I had no barrier. I was defenseless and no longer had the upper hand, as Austin was very well known on campus already as the baseball sensation.

The only reason I got accepted to move over is because of my lacrosse ability, as with Tori. We were asked to play and of course with the need to go to college we agreed. So now on top of my studies I have lacrosse, now during off season it shouldn't be too killer but the season I know I will have no social life, between classes and practice and studying. Maybe I will even sleep somewhere in there.

Tori and I were roommates, as was Scott to Austin. It seemed to be a match made in heaven only Austin was on my shit list right now. I did however talk with his great aunt, Leslie. She said that he had been making great progress. He seemed a lot more happy, except occasionally when she would hear him crying in his room, when she asked him he would usually play it off but one time he told her he was praying that we would work out and that I would forgive him for all the pain I caused him. When I heard that I felt my heart strings tug, as mad as I was I did love him and the fact he was feeling that way made me just want to fly out and hug him.

The reason I didn't fly out is because leaving would be too hard and me going would most likely cause a relapse. He went to the doctors and was diagnosed with PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and that also caused a side effect of depression-like feelings and symptoms. He began treatment and finished two weeks ago. They said he passed with flying colors but anything could trigger him. He came a long way, from hiding it to dealing with it, to surviving it. I knew giving him a hard time would be difficult as I knew as soon as I saw him I would want to hug and kiss him. But, that's exactly what he didn't want, he didn't want to be pitied or treated different and that's what I'm gonna give him, no mercy.

"Are you nervous?"

I nodded as Scott looked over to engage in our conversation.

"Don't be, he said he's freaking out though. He's been practicing what he's gonna say to you, it's actually really pathetic." I let a smile crawl across my face as I looked out the window. "I know you said you didn't want to know, but he always tells me to tell you…" He paused waiting for me to interrupt like usual. "that he misses you" He finished with a look of relief to Tori.

"I had a feeling" I smiled genuinely.

"Are you going to sing him your song?" Tori asked.

"Huh?"

"Your new song...did you even tell him that you started writing songs?"

"Oh, no when we talked it was more of a hi, how are you type of conversation." She nodded. "But, I think I will eventually play it for him just because it explains everything so well."

She smiled. "I'm glad, you are amazing at that"

"Thanks Tor but you have to say that"

"No I don't. If it sucked believe me I would tell you. Spare you the embarrassment."

"Scott.." I asked, nervously after some time had passed.

"No, his flight got delayed. He probably won't be here until lunch time."

"How did you know I was gonna ask that?"

"Because I know you. Both of you." He smiled and squeezed my shoulder as we pulled up to campus.

We got out and unpacked the trunk of our carry-ons as Scott paid for the cab, after some bantering. He walked around and picked up his bag. We agreed to meet up for lunch at Five Guy's which wasn't far from campus. Tori and I made our way to our dorm, making small talk on the way. Luckily she stayed off the Austin topic, probably knowing today would be enough to make me crazy without her prying.

We finally found our room after stopping at the welcome table outside the dorm. We had a single room for two people. It had it's own bathroom attached that we shared with the dorm room next to us. Luckily it had two showers and a separator where the toilets were, kind of like a public restroom.

We each had a twin bed and desk, then a closet and dresser and a small sitting area with hook up for a TV. The way the room was set up seemed to be very efficient and spacious, so we decided to keep it. My bed was by the window and Tori's was on the opposite wall. Our boxes were neatly piled in the corner, all marked.

"I guess we should start unpacking." Tori sighed, collapsing on her bed.

I nodded and walked over to the boxes, there were only four so unpacking wouldn't take too long. I started with my bedding and pictures. I made my bed with the black and white comforter and red sheets. These were the colors Tori and I choose as our theme, she couldn't imagine having clashing colors. After placing the accent pillows and red throw blanket I moved on to my pictures. I had decided as decor that I would use a clothesline and hang my pictures by clothespins. That way I could show off more and add new ones easier. I taped three pieces of string against the wall above my bed then began hanging the pictures.

"Als, maybe you should wait to do that" Tori said, as I paused and looked at a picture of Austin and I from his birthday.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

I continued to hang the pictures, even the ones with Austin. After they were all hung I noticed that I also had the few important framed pictures. I picked up the first red frame and flipped it over. In the frame was a picture of Austin and I from our 6 month anniversary. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as it reminded me that because of our 'break' Austin and I never made it to one year.

I felt Tori's arms wrap around my shoulders as I slipped onto the edge of my bed and she followed. I dropped the picture to the floor as the tears began spilling out.

"I know" She whispered as I began to sob into her shoulder. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

There they were, the words I hated from any mouth they spewed from. Ever since Austin promised to come back and then never did I had hated when people would promise things. Can you really make a promise? Isn't there always at least a small chance that something's going to happen and that promise will be broken? That's why I no longer wear my promise ring...it means nothing to me anymore.

All I wear now is a chain that holds a heart, tucked under my shirt, something that was given not as a promise but a statement. Austin and I will always be connected by the heart and that's not a promise.. it's a fact.

* * *

"Als, seriously lets go! We are going to be late for lunch and knowing Scott he's not going to wait"

I was always one for punctuality but lately I had found myself running around like a chicken with their head cut off minutes before. So, I quickly looked over my outfit of ripped, cuffed jeans and a simple white tank that was paired with my hunter green toms.

"Ok, lets go" I said, grabbing my phone and wallet before following Tori out of the room and closing the door behind us.

"Als.." Tori said looking up from her phone. "Um, maybe we should just grab lunch at the cafe? Finish unpacking and stuff...get some takeout?" She said nervously.

"Why? We can do that for dinner, plus Scott can't eat alone" I let out a laugh before catching on.

"I'm sorry Als, I honestly had no idea he would be here already….or that Scott would invite him" She mumbled the last part.

"It's fine, I'm going to have to face the music sometime and I mean it's not like we hate each other….the exact opposite actually" I trailed off.

We walked in almost silence the rest of the 2 minutes before finally approaching Five Guys, I easily spotted the familiar blonde mop in the corner at a table for four, facing the wall. Scott spotted us and started waving like a lunatic and Tori pulled me aside opposed to just going over.

"Last chance, we can make a clean run, right now, it's now or never" She said, trying to be supportive as usual.

I shook my head, "Tori that's ridiculous. I told you we are civil, do I wish we weren't meeting like this? Yes. But maybe it's better that it's in a public setting with you guys there?" I shrugged and walked away.

She quickly followed and gave me a reassuring hand squeeze as we got closer and my heartbeat picked up. The world seemed to slow as we got closer, Scotts eyes lit up looking at Tori and Austin turned around. Our eyes instantly connected like magnets and old times. I felt my heart jump out of my chest as they were even brighter then I remembered. Scott got up and hugged Tori and the world returned to full speed again as I stood there awkwardly.

"We were going to wait to order but Austin suggested we just order for you guys." Scott smiled, nervously.

"Um..sure but how did you know what we wanted?" Tori asked, pointing her glare at Austin.

"Well-" Scott started.

"Ally and I went here a few times back home and Scott knows you better than the back of his hand." Austin finished.

I felt my heart stop when he said my name, it sounded so good coming off his lips and even though he said it so effortly I knew it wasn't the same as before...it was my full name not 'Als'. And before any of us could say another word they called Austin's name and he got up to pick up the trays. Scott tried to follow but Tori yanked him back.

"Seriously? You knew this was going to happen!" Tori accused him in a whisper-yell as I went to take my seat.

"I swear I didn't! He just showed up in the room like 15 minutes after I got there and I couldn't not invite him!" He yelped as she huffed and released her death grip.

"Guys, seriously it's fine. Can we please just act normal? For my sake?" I begged and they nodded before sitting down as Austin showed up with two trays.

"Here we go" He said, smiling.

To a normal person he would seem calm, cool, and collected. That smile would be genuine and he would be totally 'chill'. But I was not just some person passing by, not even our friends could read him like I could. I noticed his change of breathing when he approached, the shock that occurred when our hands brushed against each others. I sensed his heartbeat pick up as he sat next to me. I saw the panic and nervousness in his eyes. All these things I learned to pick up on being as close to him as I was. Keyword 'was'...now I felt like he was a stranger with similar tendencies.

"So how was your summer Austin?" Scott asked and then flinched as Tori kicked him under the table.

He swallowed his burger as I suddenly lost interest in mine. "It was ok, didn't really do much except some family trips to the lake and getting a job mowing lawns with my uncles company."

How can he seem so cool saying all this, did he not remember the promise he made to me? The promise to come back? To avoid this awkwardness...to talk...to rekindle before college? Did he not love me anymore, was that it? Did he fall out of love with me, the same way I fell in love with him? Rapid freefall over a summer.

"How about you guys..do anything fun?" He asked, almost stuttering...almost.

"Not really. We all got jobs and worked our asses off. I got employee of the month last month and a secured job when I came back home on breaks and stuff." Scott said with a full mouth.

"I got a job at H&M and they actually might hire me on the design team when I graduate!" Tori cut in, seeming to forget the fact she hated Austin right now.

"That's great Tor" I flinched as he said her nickname. I don't know why since we all call her that but hearing him call me Ally early hurt..a lot.

"Ally?" I felt my heart stop and all the blood drain from my face.

"Um.. will you excuse me? I don't feel so well." I rushed out of my seat and into the bathroom.

I ran into a stall just in time to spill my lunch into the toilet. I felt someone hold back my hair and was thankful that Tori followed me even if she knew I would have objected given the chance. After I had nothing left I sat down against the wall of the stall and buried my face in my hands.

"Al, it's going to be ok" She comforted.

I lifted my head. "Is it?" I questioned through my tears.

"Come on lets get you out of this germ factory." She helped me up and started towards the door.

I quickly protested. "No! I can't go out there looking like this. I can't show him he has this control over me. Do you have your purse?" I asked.

She handed it over and I began to apply makeup, a rarity on my face. After my face was fixed up I held my head high and continued to follow Tori back to the table. Before we got there she stopped me again.

"Do you just want to go? Make up some lame excuse?"

Instead of doing the 'right' thing of denying I found myself nodding weakly. As we approached the table I noticed Austin looked a bit uncomfortable and antsy. As soon as we got to the table his eyes met mine with a concerned look only I could recognize. He searched my eyes for a second before I ripped my eyes away and grabbed my wallet off the table.

"We need to finish unpacking and Ally here isn't feeling too good, probably that stomach bug that was going around back home or maybe from someone on the plane, either way we are going to head back to the dorm. See you guys later?" She smiled at Scott, sending him his own message as I checked for my phone in my back pocket.

"Do you guys need help unpacking?" Austin asked. "Because Scott finished before we came, and I only have a few things." He smiled at me nervously. "And if Als isn't feeling good maybe you could use the help"

There it was, my nickname. He didn't forget, maybe he was just nervous...or it was a slip up because I was sick. I felt a lump form in my throat and nudged Tori to speed this up.

"No we are good. We are probably just gonna stay in tonight, get some takeout maybe watch a couple movies." She said, as politely as she could, being the protective girl she was.

"Ok..compromise? We will bring over some takeout so you guys don't have to go out again and I have the new X-Men movie on DVD so I can bring that for you guys too" He smiled again, damn he was stubborn.

Tori looked over to me and I shrugged. "Fine." She almost mumbled and kissed Scott on the cheek. "See you later"

"Love you" He called as we started to walk away.

"Love you too" She said over her shoulder.

As soon as we were outside I turned to Tori. "Why does he have to be so stubborn? Like can't he take a hint?" I ranted.

She shrugged. "Well..maybe he just wants to be around you? Or make sure you're ok since we did say you were sick."

I shook my head. "No he wants something. Probably wants to talk..break it to me that he's moved on"

She stopped me "I can assure you that is not it. He couldn't take his eyes off you the entire lunch. He kept sneaking glances and shifting in his chair nervously. And when you ran off he practically jumped out of his chair...luckily I was faster than him." She smirked.

"Yeah, luckily" I mumbled, dreading what would have happened if he showed up instead.

* * *

"How are you feeling now?" Tori asked, folding the last of her clothes and putting them away.

"Fine, I think it was just all too much and he was just so cool with it all. It kind of really hurt, you know?"

"Yeah, but I could tell it was all a front" She said confidently.

"When are they coming?" I asked, looking in the mirror for the second time today.

"They said they were leaving to get the pizza 15 minutes ago so they'll probably be here any second."

I let out a sigh, I was still wearing my jeans and tank but now I had on a pair of black socks as my feet got cold due to the air conditioning. I fixed my hair before walking away and helping Tori with the PS3.

"I can't believe your dad gave us this tv" She exclaimed as we looked at the flat screen that was sitting on top of the tv stand.

"Yeah, it's nice and it was in my room so it's not like anyone would be using it." I said, plugging the last cord from the PS3 into the tv. "And now we can watch netflix whenever we want because your parents gave us this playstation" I smiled.

She nodded as there was a knock on the door. My eyes widened as she squeezed my shoulder.

"You'll be fine and if any point it's too much I'll just kick them out" She winked before going over to the door.

I sat down on the small couch and brought my knees up to my chest. Just as Tori opened the door I pulled out my phone and started to randomly look at twitter to avoid sitting there awkwardly. Austin and Scott came in and Scott placed the two pizzas on the table.

"Sorry we're late, Austin insisted on stopping for soup on the way." He complained, plopped down on one of the bean bag chairs.

"Why-" I started but my question was answered as Austin walked over and placed the soup in front of me.

"I know you love soup when you're sick...so I thought I would get you some."

"Chicken Noodle?" I questioned.

"What else?" He weakly laughed.

"Thanks" I offered before taking some.

As Tori walked back over with four waters she passed them out and sat next to Scott on the floor. Leaving Austin to sit next to me on the couch.. after he popped in the X-Men DVD. Everyone helped themselves to pizza including me, after I had some of the soup to not totally hurt his feelings.

After more than half of the movie Scott and Tori went for a 'walk' after I silently battled her with my eyes, telling her it was fine. They deserved some alone time and I was tired of being the third wheel.

Austin and I sat in comfortable silence until the movie ended and it became awkward. The screen went to the credits, offering little light to the dark room. I kept my eyes on the screen, as I noticed Austin look over to me.

"Ally" He started and I flinched. "Please?" He knew that I knew very well what he was going to ask. I didn't respond just nodded. "How was your summer?" He asked, blindsiding me.

I scoffed and let out a bitter laugh. "Just fine. Thanks for asking."

"Als-"

"Don't you dare 'Als' me. You don't get to do that, not anymore. Not after you abandoned me, after you promised not to" I shook my head and looked down at my hands.

"I never meant to hurt you Ally. I had to-"

"I know! You had to do what was best for you, well what about me Austin? Isn't love putting someones needs before your own?" I asked, knowing that's why I let him go.

"If I stayed...I would have shut down completely. I would...I could have done something..something life changing" I knew what he was talking about.

"Austin? Are you suicidal?" My voice lowered to a whisper.

"No! I just needed to heal, and that's what I did. I'm not going to lie I had thoughts but then I remembered what I would be leaving behind and knew I could never hurt you like that."

I got up from the couch, my heart breaking with every second that past. I could not think about life without Austin and I was beginning to feel the walls closing in. My breathing started to pick up along with my heart. I can't lose him, I can't. I won't. I needed air though..this was too much. The thought of losing him was too much.

"You don't have to be like that" He said getting up.

I listened to my mind over my heart and made a beeline for the door. Only for Austin to race over and stop my hand from turning the door knob, his hand covering mine.

"Please stay." He asked, more like pleaded.

"Why should I?" I asked, feeling a lump forming in my throat again.

"Because..I still love you."

* * *

**Ehh? Ehh? So what do you think!? I promised drama and believe me I will be delivering, such a heartbreaking chapter for me to write because I would love to just have them get back together with one touching confession but we all know that's not realistic. And I want to hear what you guys think. Was Austin right to go to heal? Or should he have stayed by Ally's side? And is Ally wrong for being angry at him for wanting to fully heal? Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Hope you all loved it, thank you to all of my readers and followers and reviewers for your continued support and here's to another amazing ride! XOXOX**


	2. Changes

"Wha-what?" I stuttered.

"I love you Ally, I never stopped and if you walk out then I have no choice but to believe you don't...love me...anymore" He said slowly, forcing out each word as I saw the pain evident in his face.

I nodded and walked over to my bed, sitting down indian style. He followed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't say I'm sorry for going, because that would be a lie. But I am sorry for breaking my promise, I shouldn't have made a promise I wasn't sure I could keep." I nodded. "So, I guess we have some catching up to do…" I nodded again, still looking at my lap. "I guess I'll just blurt it out, the question that has been eating away at me for a while now…" This got my attention and I looked to him. "Was there anyone else?" Our eyes met and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"No" I said confidently. "Never even kissed anyone else..I couldn't." I said truthfully and he nodded. "Did..did you?"

He shook his head. "I can't even say I talked to another girl...well in that way. I didn't go to any parties or hangouts. I was there for one reason and that was to get better, so I could give you all of me."

"I-I...I was scared that you-" I felt a sob form in my throat and caught it before it could slip out.

"I know, I know because I felt the same way." He reached for my hand but I moved it away.

"Als" He started.

"It's not that easy Austin. You can't just expect me to go back to you that easy. You broke me...again. We've been through so much the past year, we didn't even get to a year as a couple because you left me. You left me all alone with nothing. When you left you took everything I had with you." I felt the tears start to slip, but continued. "You have no idea how many times I fell asleep with my phone in my hand waiting for you to call or text, how many nights I cried myself to sleep. How many meals I skipped because I was worried sick about you. How many times I found myself sitting on my computer staring at the available flights to Colorado and all the strength it took to not click on them. I understand what you went through was hard but because of that you didn't sit and think about me every minute of everyday...because that's what I did. I couldn't even think straight at work, I was always thinking about what you were doing, how you were doing. I missed you so much and didn't have that distraction like you."

"Ally, I understand, I do because I went through it to and I'm sure it was hard to do all of that but there was not a second of those days that you were not on my mind. I knew I would always resent myself for this, but I kept telling myself 'just get better, do it for her, she needs you..completely' I needed to tell myself this because if I had taken that flight back home in August, if I had called you everyday or left that environment to come home early then I would have gone in a downward spiral, I would have shut you out. You would have ended up hating me even more and I would have...I would have ..lost you. I would have lost you forever and I can't do that. I can't lose you Ally. I just can't." I looked up to see his face wet with tears also as he shook his head.

I hadn't thought of that, I hadn't realized that this was as hard on him as it was on me, if not harder. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I just thought you wanted to stay there…" I trailed off.

His face hardened and he turned to me. "Why would you think that? Didn't you hear my voice when I called you to tell you I couldn't come home. I explained it to you then, but now I remember you didn't listen to me. All you heard was that I wasn't coming back, you didn't listen to why. You hung up because it wasn't what you wanted to hear. Ally I know that it was hard for you to go through that but you even said yourself, I had to go through getting better along with missing the love of my life. I had to get happy again while my heart was being broken with each day that passed. It wasn't easy and I can't believe I let you make me feel bad about it for this long. I was so worried that you would hate me but why? You have no right to hate me, I needed to do this for my health and you should have understood that." He stood up at this point, clearly upset.

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been, I also couldn't believe that he was flipping out all of a sudden when he was so apologetic a few minutes ago.

"Where is this coming from?" I stuttered, terrified I messed it all up.

"I don't know, I guess I just kind of realized how insensitive you were being. I know I said I didn't want to be pitied or treated differently but damn Ally, you made me feel like shit for wanting to get better."

"Austin!" I gasped. "I said I was sorry, I told you that I was stupid for blaming you!"

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that you let me think I was in the wrong. I can't believe I came here ready to beg for forgiveness that I shouldn't even need."

"Austin..are you saying this is my fault because I'm pretty sure you're the one that left and didn't even think to call after the first month. You basically fell off the face of the earth..if it wasn't for your aunt I wouldn't have even known if you were alive."

"Ally...phones work both ways and I'm sure if you have time to instagram a picture of your starbucks you have enough time to send me a simple 'how are you' text. I was the sick one after all"

"You weren't sick Austin. You just had-"

"Allyson wake up! I was sick, and don't underestimate it because I did that for too long. What I had was a illness and I will admit I'm better now but don't say it wasn't real because I lived it and it was real..so real."

"I wasn't saying you were faking, I was just saying-"

"What were you saying?" I stayed quiet, and he let out a sigh. "Maybe we should stop trying to place blame and realize we both made mistakes."

"You're right."

"What?" He asked, like he was almost surprised I agreed.

"You. Are. Right. We were both at fault. We both ignored the problem by refusing to address it! We both missed each other but were too afraid to do anything about it!" I stressed to him.

He nodded and some silence passed before either chose to speak again.

"You never said it back" He said almost inaudible.

"What?"

"You never said I love you back when I told you I still loved you…." He trailed off, I felt the wind get knocked out of me realizing I didn't...but then again I didn't say anything in return.

He started towards the door and I scoffed. "Now who's running?"

"I'm not running, but..I think I just need to..get air or something. I um..I'll see you later. Get some rest and there's leftover soup in the fridge" He walked out, without another word.

I turned over and screamed into my pillow. How stupid could I have been? I should have laid off, I shouldn't have put all the blame on him. I should have told him that I still loved him. I needed to make this right, so I jumped out of bed and slipped on my shoes before grabbing my phone and heading for the door.

As I opened it, I found a frazzled Austin holding up his hand..most likely ready to knock.

"Austin, I-"

He cut me off. "I forgot my phone" He looked down at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, please just hear me out." I paused waiting for him to protest, but he didn't. "I should have had more compassion, I should have been more understanding. I should have told you I loved you too. I should have done a lot of things but I can't go back and change it because it's in the past. All I can do is promise to be better in the future. I've hated promises ever since ours was broken, but I want to promise you to always tell you how I feel and to listen to you when you tell me how you feel. I was so used to you shutting me out that I didn't realize you were trying to let me in. I love you Austin, I never stopped and I want this to work." I paused, but he just sat there staring at me. Blinking. "I want nothing more than this to work, even if that-"

I was cut off by something soft and warm covering my lips...it took me second to realize it was Austin's. I relaxed into the kiss, shutting my eyes and letting the kiss take me over completely. The sparks and electric shocks coursing through my body and up my spine. It was everything I had been dreaming of and more, better than before. I missed it so much that it was over too soon.

Austin slowly pulled back but let his lips hover there for a few seconds as both of us regained our breath. His hands remained on the small of my back as mine were now on his chest, clutching his t-shirt.

"I also forgot that" He whispered, barely audible.

I glanced up at him, meeting his hungry eyes. All the pain and fear was gone, replaced with passion and want. Kind of like how I felt right now, I had waited three months for this and I wasn't about to let it end that quickly. I leaned up and closed the gap between us again, this time it wasn't a sweet, romantic kiss it was one filled with all the desire and lust that had been bottled up in the past months. He pushed me back gently into the privacy of the room. Kicking the door shut behind him he flipped us over and pressed my back against the door. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his torso and he moved one of his hands to support them. Completely out of breath we both pulled away but he moved to the crook of my neck and began kissing it gently.

He found the one spot that I knew he would never forget and I tossed my head back to allow better access. He lifted me up with both hands and moved to the couch, softly tossing me onto it. He reconnected with my lips and I ran my hands up and under his shirt. I felt his hands caress my curves and then it all stopped. I felt the world stop spinning and my eyes shot open.

"We can't do this" He breathed out, hovering over my mouth only pulling away a few inches.

I felt a pang in my heart but knew he was right. "Just got carried away in old habits I guess" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I missed that."

I giggled. "I could tell" This caused him to smirk and then I felt the warmth being ripped away from me as he sat up on the couch.

"I better go, before Tori and Scott get back and start thinking things…" he trailed off and the mood was instantly changed to an awkward, unknown one. He didn't move from the couch, and didn't show any signs of moving for some time.

"Yeah..that would be bad"

He laughed nervously. "Soo bad"

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

He turned and looked at me for a long time with an unreadable expression before looking away again.

"I'm not sure...I think it's too early to say. Obviously you know where I stand, I just don't think we should rush anything we both have our issues and need to build that trust again. So I think only time will tell. There are going to be a lot of changes that we go through as individuals and as a..."

He stuttered, afraid to use the word 'couple' so I helped him out to take off the pressure. "Duo" I giggled at the use of the word.

"Yeah as a duo. But like I was saying a lot of changes means we are going to have to evolve and roll with the punches and I'm up for the challenge if you are..."

I nodded. "I am..but like our we going to like...um see-"

"Ally" He took my hands in his and turned to me. "I don't want to be with anyone else, and I don't plan on it. I can't stop you from seeing anyone else because really I just want to see you happy. Don't get me wrong it will kill me to see you with someone else but I mean if-"

"I don't want anyone else either. I want us to work." I smiled softly.

"Me too." He smiled back.

We both looked up at the door that was now being opened. Austin dropped my hands and readjusted on the couch. For now we had to appear as friends, because that's all we were. That broke my heart, I wanted to just have the title again but even I knew we had a lot to work out and now that Austin realized how insensitive I was he probably had a few walls himself that needed to be broken down.

"Hey, glad to see you guys didn't kill each other" Tori giggled, walking over to her bed and sitting down to take off her sneakers.

"Tor! Sorry, but I'm gonna head back you ready Austin?"

He nodded and gave me a glance and a small smile before getting up and walking out with Scott. I smiled to myself then spotted his phone on the table and remembered why he had came back. I scooped it up before rushing out of the room, leaving my shoes and a confused Tori behind.

"Austin!" I yelled after his and Scott's retreating backs.

They both turned around and I saw as a smile grew on Austin's face. I slowed down my pace as I was only a few feet from them and outreached my hand to give him his phone. When he took it from me our hands brushed and if I didn't know any better he did it on purpose. But that's if I didn't know any better.

"Thanks" He smiled. "I knew I forgot something" He winked and I saw Scotts face turn out of curiosity next to him.

"Anytime. See you guys tomorrow" I smiled back and turned to leave. Just as I left earshot of them I heard Scott ask Austin what 'that' was and if we were cool again. To that I'm not sure what Austin said but I hoped it was positive, and by the look on his face before I walked away... it was.

* * *

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviews and favorites and follows! To show my gratitude I spent my whole Sunday morning and some afternoon writing and reviewing this chapter! Hope you all loved it, please let me know what you re thinking as this isn't how I usually write my stories and its kind of new to me. I am trying though and I hope you guys like it. As usual I want to know who you guys are siding with, now naturally as the writer I don't want you taking sides but its only human right? So who do you think is in the wrong here? XOXOX**


	3. Flashbacks

I tossed and turned for what felt like the thousandth time that night and as I glanced up to fix my pillow I saw the light of my phone radiating off my nightstand. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at the screen, squinting at the brightness.

Austin: You up?

I let a lazy grin grow on my lips as I typed a response. It had been a week since we all arrived and our first week of classes were behind us...well for me at least. It was now 1 am on Friday and I didn't have class on Friday due to the weird, last minute schedule I was given.

Me: You too?

Austin: Must be the stars aligning ;)

Me: Must be, or you're just keep dreaming about me ;)

I instantly started to worry if that was too soon as it took longer for him to respond, and my phone had told me he read it. My heart began beating again as the bubble popped up saying he was typing.

Austin: Meet me at the fountain in 10?

I stared at the screen for a few seconds, rereading the text over and over again. Austin and I hadn't really continued our talk due to crazy schedules and always being under the now suspicious eyes of our friends. I decided against my mind this time and followed my heart, which said go.

Me: Sure. See you soon!

I got out of bed quietly only to remember that Tori crashed at Scott's dorm tonight since her class was closer to his dorm, blah, blah, blah it was all an excuse to stay the night. I switched on my light next to my bed then quickly switched it off again as it blinded me. I decided against trying that again and simply felt around for my flip-flops. Finally finding a pair of shoes that felt like flip flops I slid them on and readjusted my cropped leggings. I grabbed my keys off the table and slid them into my sweatshirt pocket along with grabbing my phone before quietly escaping my dorm.

As I approached the fountain I saw a silhouette of a guy dressed in basketball shorts and a loose tshirt paired with sneakers, his back turned to me. I slowed my pace as I pondered if the reason his last name was 'Moon' was because the moonlight made him look perfect. Due to the craziness and ridiculousness of the thought I let out a small scoff, causing the 'mysterious' figure to turn.

I watched as the moon hit his back and how his face seemed to light up as I walked towards him. Times like these made me want to run up to him and kiss him senseless but only that act would be senseless.

"You came" He expressed, a smile forming on his lips.

"What? Didn't think I'd show?" I laughed.

"Honestly? Not at first." He smirked and I followed his lead to sit on the ledge of the fountain.

"So, what's up?" I asked, almost rhetorically. "Is there something up? Or did you just want some Ally time?" I joked.

"Ally time, definitely Ally time. I haven't really seen you the past week and every time either Tor or Scott are there and we can't talk."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that too, I really miss you and me time...like talking and stuff..cause you get me. Ya know?" I rambled nervously..

He stifled a laugh. "Yeah, I know... So, Ally?" I nodded for him to continue. "How was your first week of college life?" He fanned his hands out in the air when he said the word 'college' like it was broadway or something.

"It was tough at first but I love it."

"You've always loved school" He smiled, genuinely.

"What about you?" I nudged him with my elbow. "What was your first week of the future like?"

"Not what I expected, but intriguing to say the least. I love what I'm studying so it's easy doing all the work knowing what I get out of it. I want to design buildings and bring peoples ideas to life...so all this work doesn't seem so hard when I look at the big picture."

I nodded. "That's good Austin and meanwhile...I have no clue what I'm going to do at this point"

He seemed to take a double take before staring at me for a long time. "Wh-what?"

"I wanted to be a music teacher because I love music and teaching, I even started writing songs over the summer, but now I'm not sure. I just don't know anymore and that's weird for me. I've never not had my future planned. Ever since I was little I had a plan, even if I changed it a lot, I always knew what I wanted to do."

"You'll figure it out, you're a smart girl." He smiled down at me. "But what's this about writing songs?"

I cringed, damn Ally you let that one slip. "Um...well I had all this emotion from our...'whatever you want to call it' that I needed something to put it into so I started writing poems but then the poems turned into songs and well..it kind of went from there."

"Can I hear these songs...ya know since I am the one they're about" He smirked.

"Maybe someday, but not today" I smiled and he nodded. "So, why can't you sleep?" I changed the subject, hopefully to a lighter one.

"You" He deadpanned.

Well I was wrong.

"Wha-what?"

"I had a nightmare, you hated me. You wanted nothing to do with me and shut me out of your life. I tried everything to get you back but you just kept saying 'You did it again'. I don't even know what that means." He sighed.

I felt my cheeks glow red as I knew exactly what it meant. "Au-Austin. I-I think I might know"

"How" He asked, confused.

"Because you said the same thing in my dream. You kept telling me you were sorry for doing it again and I kept telling you it was fine but you insisted on blaming yourself. I tried everything to get you to stop blaming yourself but you just wouldn't give up."

"Ally, did I die in the end?"

I nodded.

"Did I die in yours?"

He nodded.

"From a 'broken heart'?"I sputtered out after a few seconds of silence.

He nodded again and let out a breath.

"You said you were dying of one, but it wasn't like a medical reason…..did..did I?" He croaked out and I shook my head. "Then, how did you know?"

"I know because I know what we were talking about in the dream." I lowered my head.

"What? What is it?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Remember when your parents died and you went with your aunt for two months?" I asked and looked up just long enough to see him nod. "Well, do you remember how you 'lost touch' for those two months?" He nodded again.

******Flashback******

_"__You're worrying me…" Austin trailed off, now standing in front of me, searching my tear soaked eyes._

_"__Austin, 2 months is a long time for us. I feel like I don't even know you anymore. You shut me out for practically a month and then thought everything was fine and dandy when you finally called. Well, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but it isn't. It killed me when you didn't call or text or answer for that matter, I was devastated. I missed, in total, a week of school because I couldn't even pretend to be ok. I cried every night, I still do. This whole thing has been wearing on my heart and my brain and the fact that I've waited this long to say anything doesn't make it any better. I missed you so much and it broke my heart into a million pieces. I'm not even sure if I could make it through a second time."_

_"__Wha-what do you mean, not make it through it again?" He stuttered, choking back a sob._

_"__I don't want to actually say it but I think you know what I mean..you mean everything to me. I can't lose you again Austin, I won't be able to."_

_"__You didn't lose me. I'm right here."_

_"__Yeah, now, but what about a week from now? How do I know that you won't disappear for another 2 months, or worse, forever."_

_"__Ally, I'm sorry ok? I was grieving, both my parents died for godsake."_

_"__I didn't say that it was your fault for grieving. I know that it was hard, that it's still hard. But, you didn't have to shut me out. I was here for you, I told you that. You agreed with me."_

_"__I know, that was my fault, but you have to believe me when I say I would never do that to you again. I meant what I said that day I left, you are my forever"_

_"__How can I know that? I vaguely remember you saying something like that last summer, when you promised to never leave me again. But, you did Austin. You left me, not just physically but emotionally. You broke my heart."_

_"__So what? You want to break up or something?" He said, hurt in his eyes._

_"__No that's the last thing I want to do, I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I really lost you forever. I still love you Austin, I always have. Nothing is ever going to change that, I just need to know that you feel the same way."_

_"__I do, I love you Allyson Dawson. With every inch of my being and you will never be able to get rid of me again, hate to break it to you but you're stuck with me." He smiled and I felt myself falling deeper in love with him with every word._

_"__Don't ever leave again" I mumbled into his chest as he held me tight._

_"__I won't, as long as you don't"_

_"__Deal"_

*******End of Flashback*******

"I can't believe I did that to you again…" He looked down at the ground, remembering the fight that seemed like forever ago.

"Austin, it's not your fault, I told you that. This time it was both of us, mostly me. And I didn't tell you that to make you think it was your fault again. I will admit your track record isn't the best with staying in touch while grieving and healing, but that doesn't mean it's always going to be your fault. I just think right now your conscious is telling you it is and that's why you are having these dreams."

"And you? Why did I die in your dream?" He looked up and I saw the hurt in his eyes. I saw how torn apart he was and it tore my heart apart.

"It doesn't matter." I shook my head and looked away.

"Ally" He pressed and forced me to look at him, I saw all the feeling in his eyes now being illuminated with the moonlight.

"You left me. You couldn't stand the fact that you caused me all that pain again and I was forced to move on then I ran into you later on in life and begged for your forgiveness. I wanted you back but you kept saying 'I deserved better' . I wasn't going to let you go without a fight and my 'partner' didn't like that I was all over another guy so he killed you to get you out of the picture. It is completely unrealistic and ridiculous but it all happened so fast, the other guy didn't even have a face or real personality. It just made me realize I need you, losing you is not an option."

"That's never going to happen Ally."

I nodded, feeling like an idiot. "I know, who would kill someone just because they want them out of the picture and who would do it after they-"

"No, Ally" He rose his voice and I halted my rambling to look into his eyes only to find seriousness. "That's never going to happen because I'm never going to let you go ever again. I know we have a really fucked up relationship right now but I want it to work out so I just have one more thing to say before bidding you a good night and returning to our respective dorms."

I looked at him confused for a second before nodding for him to continue.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon. I am a first year architect major here and I would love it if we could get to know each other better because I think I'm going to like you a lot." He grinned wildly as I felt a smile twitching on my lips.

"Ally Dawson, current first year teaching major but very open to new opportunities. And I would love to get to know you...although you're not really my type." I giggled as he held his heart in fake hurt.

"Well, I guess we will just have to change that, won't we?" He smirked and stood up, extending his hand to help me up.

I accepted it and stood in front of him as we shook hands. "Call me sometime, I'm free tomorrow if you aren't doing anything"

"Sounds amazing" He smiled and we started walking our separate ways with a simply 'goodnight', no hug or kiss.

"Oh and Ally" He called back to me and I whipped around to see a smirk evident on his face. "Love the sweatshirt" He winked and watched as I looked down and blushed feverishly, but quickly recovered.

"Thanks it's an old friend of mine's" I smirked also.

"Don't think I didn't see that blush..looks like I still got it" He laughed and I couldn't help but smile too, he always loved making me blush.

"Maybe" I shrugged and blew him a kiss before heading back to my room, playing with the strings of my red sweatshirt that still held the scent of my favorite baseball player.

The same person whose last name was on the back of said sweatshirt, the same person who gifted me the sweatshirt last christmas.

That night when I did get to sleep, which seemed a lot easier now, I had many dreams opposed to my usual one night terror. These dreams though, brought back a lot of memories. A lot of happy ones.

*****Flashback #2*****

_"__I'm Ally" I smiled to the cute blonde next to me, then scanned the rest of the group._

_"__Tori" She raised her hand in a small wave._

_"__Sydney" She copied her movements._

_"__Well it's nice to meet you girls, and thank you for breakfast. None of us really know how to cook."_

_"__The pleasure is all ours" Tori smiled and then the conversation changed into a small talk one._

_I felt someones eyes burning into the side of my head and blushed uncontrollably as I found it to be the cute blonde next to me. I found some courage inside of me to make the first move, guys like that right?_

_"__I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name….I must have been inside getting the food" I smiled, genuinely._

_"__Austin" He smiled back, before scarfing down the rest of his pancakes._

_"__Someone likes pancakes." I laughed._

_"__Love them actually. They're my favorite food, you must have known…" He smirked, playfully._

_"__Must be a food psychic." I giggled and found myself melting into his eyes. "You have really...amazing eyes" I blurted out and immediately blushed after._

_"__Thank you. I get them from my mom." He smirked, noticing my blush. "What about you?"_

_"__What?" I asked, confused as I was losing myself in his eyes again._

_He let out a laugh. "Where do you get your beautiful eyes?"_

_I blushed even more, if that was even possible. "Um..I don't know. My mom has blue eyes and my dad has green ones."_

_"__Well, they are 'one of a kind' type of eyes...so that makes sense" He flashed me a million dollar smile, before taking his fork and eating off my plate._

_"__Hey!" I exclaimed and everyone looked over at us, causing my blush to grow again._

_After everyone went back to their conversations I felt Austin come closer to my face and shocks shot down my spine as his breath tickled my neck._

_"__I love that I can make you blush that much...it's cute on you" He whispered into my ear and I felt myself melting at each word, knowing in that moment this boy would be the death of me._

******End of Flashback******

*****Flashback #3*****

_I walked into the living room to see Austin sitting with my uncle in deep conversation, Austin had his thinking face on, he looked very concentrated, so I decided to sneak around him and wrap my arms around his neck, resting my chin on his head._

_My uncle looked up and smiled, "I believe, you have an Allycat on your head."_

_That was his nickname for me, he always called me that when I was younger. Austin laughed and turned around to face me._

_"__What's up, you ok?" He smiled up at me, he seemed very upbeat today something I hadn't seen since the summer, but of course he was still worried about me and my lack of sleep._

_"__Yeah, um" I looked over to my uncle who was also smiling. "Can I borrow Austin for a bit?"_

_"__Of course, he is your boyfriend." I smiled and Austin got up._

_As I was about to walk away, Uncle Frank grabbed my arm. "He is a keeper Allycat, I really like this one."_

_I sent him a smile and caught up to Austin. We walked up to my room, hand in hand, receiving many smiles and happy looks from passing relatives. When we finally reached my room Austin went and sat on the bed as I retrieved his gifts from my closet._

_"__Wait you hid them hid them in your closet?" He asked._

_"__Yeah, why?"_

_"__No reason, I mean it's not like I looked for them or anything. That would be crazy!"_

_I laughed and placed the gifts on the floor in front of my bed. "So where's my gifts.." I trailed off._

_"__Huh? Um, I thought we agreed on no gifts.." He smirked walking out of my room, briefly. He walked back in with arms full of gifts, and I instantly started to worry I didn't get enough._

_"__Where did you hide them?"_

_"__I'll never tell! ...the linen closet." I started to laugh as he set them down on the floor next to my pile for him._

_We sat down and I handed him his first gift. He handed over one of mine and we both unwrapped them together. I tore off the wrapping paper and revealed a white box, which I tore open and pulled out the clothing that was inside. I held it up and it wasn't something new, it was old and worn. It was a sweatshirt. It was Austin's captain sweatshirt from baseball. It was from a few years ago so it was smaller than his current ones. I turned it around and it had his last name on it, which made me smile. I thought about maybe one day this sweatshirt would be true, my last name would be Moon. I pushed it to the side to see Austin in awe at his gift._

_"__Ally this is amazing, I love it." He smiled, flipping the pages. It was a scrapbook of our relationship so far, with empty pages for the future._

_"__Smell the pages" I smirked._

_He lifted the book to his face and inhaled. "Woah, it smells like you!"_

_"__Well,I love my gift, it's the best of both worlds. It fits me and it's one of your sweatshirts, oh and it also smells like you!" I pressed it to my face, inhaling the scent letting it sink into my memory._

******End of Flashback******

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face. Austin and I still had a long road ahead of us, but we were going to do it together. A new, fresh start was just what we needed. I just hoped our friends and family agreed.

_**Austin's POV:**_

I walked into my dorm with a smile on my face, Ally and I were meeting for coffee in a half an hour and my last class of the week just let out meaning it was officially the weekend!

"Hey, wanna play a round?"

I looked over to see Scott playing on the PS4, most likely COD.

"Um, I can't. I was actually just stopping by to change real quick"

This got Scott's attention as he quit the game and stood up. "Got plans?" He questioned.

"Um, yeah" I said, unsure of his tone.

"Oh, it's just we usually hang out on friday nights...it's our thing"

"Scott, I'll probably only be a few hours and it's only 2 o'clock. We can still hang out tonight."

"Ok, I invited Tori and Ally too." He stressed Ally's name and I knew what he was getting at.

"Scott, I'm not going on a date" I scoffed.

"Didn't say you were"

"But you were thinking it"

"Ok, so are you going out with a girl?" He shot back.

I couldn't lie to him, not my best friend. And Ally and I didn't say we would keep it a secret as it really shouldn't be. No more secrets.

"I'm going to get coffee with Ally. To talk and stuff. We decided to start over." I told him and his face dropped all emotion.

"You what?"

"We are starting over, beginning again."

"She's giving you another chance? Just like that? After all you did to her...to us?"

Before I could get in another word I was pinned between the wall and Scotts fist which was now gripping my shirt.

"I swear to god, if you ever hurt her again Austin. I know I have kept my cool for a long time, but now that she's forgiven you..and that fast? I swear on my life if you hurt that girl again, you will be answering to me!" I nodded with wide eyes and his face softened, dropping me as he realized what he was doing. His face drooped and he started to rub his neck as he stared at the ground. "I'm sorry it's just...you..you didn't see her. You didn't see how broken she was. I love that girl like she's my own sister. It was like her body was there but...her soul wasn't. You don't realize how much she loves you and how much it killed her to sit around for an entire summer as you 'fought for your life' in colorado."

"Scott, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you all through that. I wasn't in the right state of mind, my thoughts and judgement were clouded with my depression. It wasn't me man, you know I would never do that. But, that doesn't mean you shouldn't blame me..because I blame myself and I..I always will. I accept full responsibility for my actions and I am planning on dealing with the consequences. Ally has forgiven me and I really hope you can too."

He shook his head again as he sat on the arm of the sofa. "You just don't get it..you didn't watch your best friend detriete in front of your eyes. You didn't sit there and feel helpless as he slowly turned into this soulless monster. I saw you on the day you left...that wasn't you Austin. I looked into your eyes for the first time in months and I didn't see my best friend looking back at me. It scared the shit out me man, I thought I was going to lose you...I thought I was going to lose both of you."

I didn't know what to say or do because I never knew Scott felt like this or was capable of feeling like this to be honest. "I never knew any of this Scott, why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, if I had..would it have mattered? Would you have changed? Would it have changed anything?"

"Honestly? No, because I wasn't the guy you see today, I wasn't me. When I looked in that mirror I didn't see Austin Moon staring back at me. I saw a stranger, a guy who didn't care about anything or anyone. I guy who wanted to die, I guy who thought without his parents he might as well be dead because no one else could love him. I was that guy, but Scott." I waited for him to look up at me again and make eye contact so he knew I was telling the truth. "I am no longer that guy."

"I know, I just...you can't hurt her again Austin. She won't keep coming back, I keep telling you this and you don't listen. She deserves better than this."

I nodded. "I know and I'm going to prove to her I've changed, I'm going to prove to all of you. I'm going to earn your trust back and I know it won't be easy but I'm sure it will be worth it."

He cracked a smile. "So, what's this starting over I hear of?"

I smiled too and decided to sit down and tell him everything, because I was so happy I needed to tell someone, and who better than my best friend.

_**Ally's POV:**_

"Yeah so we basically just started totally over, awkward introductions and all. It was actually really sweet." I gushed to Tori from my spot on my bed to her spot on hers.

"Yeah, but you're just going to let him get off that easy?" She questioned, and I knew this was coming.

"No, I still have my walls and he still is going to have to work for my trust but I mean Tori, the guy went through hell and back. Don't say anything but Tor, he wanted to kill himself. I can't blame him for going berserk because he was mentally sick. Can I be upset because he left and almost never called for the second time? Yes. And I was. Believe me I was beyond pissed and I told him that but what am I going to do about it now? I can either sulk in it or move on and since I love him and don't plan on losing him I'm going to start a new relationship with the new Austin."

"Yeah, I kinda get it. Plus, you didn't really call him either. Given he was the one that left but you could have reached out and I mean every time you did he answered you. But what about the broken promises?"

"I'm over it. I mean when ever he says 'I promise' anymore I'm not going to believe it because I've learned from my mistakes and I feel like him losing my trust is punishment enough."

"So..where's he taking you?" She asked, going to a lighter subject.

"He's not taking me anywhere. We are meeting up for coffee at the little coffee shop in south campus. Speaking of which I have to get going." I stood up and examined my outfit.

As it was a cooler 'end of summer' day here in Indiana, I had on a pair of cuffed, dark wash skinny jeans with sandals that had colorful beads on them. I paired this with a simple white tanktop and colorful, sunset colored infinity scarf. My hair was in it's natural curls as it hit my shoulder blades due to my recent hair cut a few weeks ago. I had applied a light layer of makeup earlier that had mostly worn off as I reapplied the mascara and lipgloss. After fixing my scarf on last time I grabbed my satchel and phone before heading for the door.

"Have fun! I guess I will see you at the boys for tonight?"

"Yeah, see you later!" I said before shutting the door and walking down the halls, fiddling with my phone in my hands.

I had been waiting all day for the text that told me he was backing out or couldn't come, blame it on past experiences but Austin wasn't one for keeping dates lately. That text never came and still hadn't come but there was still time. There was still the chance of being stood up, my ultimate fear.

As I approached the coffee shop, a couple minutes early, I fought with myself on whether to turn and run or suck it up and just go in. I chose the latter, going against my judgement and following my gut. Which I was thankful for as I walked in and saw Austin just taking his seat by the window with two coffees in hand.

"Hi" I said shyly, coming up to the table.

He looked up and instantly smiled his million dollar smile that had been lost after his parents died. "Hi" he said, wiping his hands on his pants as he stood up and slid out my chair for me.

I gratefully took it and he returned to his seat across from me, looking extremely nervous from here.

"I-I got you pumpkin spice, I remembered you liked it this time of year"

It was a little early in the season but I took it as a kind gesture. "Thank you" I offered and he smiled with pride.

We sat in awkward silence for a while as he wrung his hands and looked around for something to stare at. I never knew Austin to be the awkward, quiet type...well except when he was nervous.

"Remember the night you asked me out? The first time." I said, breaking the silence.

He looked up at me confused. "Yeah"

"And I mean not the whole day that lead up to it. I mean the dinner part, you were so nervous and I couldn't understand why. I mean I wasn't totally oblivious but I wasn't totally sure what was going to happen, but you..you were so nervous and I found it extremely cute at how your ego and cool-guy attitude disappeared when you were nervous." He nodded with a knowing smile on his face.

******Flashback #4*******

_"__You made it." I nodded, not that he could see as he was still facing the other way._

_"__I wouldn't miss it for the world." I repeated the same thing I said last night._

_He finally turned around, I could tell he had as much excitement as he did anxiety. I was nervous myself, but he was practically shaking._

_"__Did you get my notes?" He asked, fiddling with his thumbs._

_"__Yeah, you could say that.." I trailed off, I was never this nervous around him and viceversa._

_"__Good, do you..do you want to sit?"_

_"__Sure" We walked over and he pulled out my chair for me. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a white v-neck. I didn't get a look at his shoes but probably boat shoes. "Austin this is-"_

_He cut me off "You don't have to say it. You deserve every little bit of it, I mean you're just-"_

_"__Perfect" I spat out. He smirked and nodded. "Oh, no I was talking about today and the house and well you" I looked down and he blushed. It was the first time I ever saw him blush._

_"__Shall we eat?" I nodded and he pulled the cover off both our dishes. It was chicken parm with steamed asparagus and garlic bread. Besides the small talk, we ate in almost silence. I guess he had a lot on his mind. We finished our meal and I stood up to take the dishes in. But, Austin made me sit back down, I guess he still had a lot to get off his chest._

_"__Forget the dishes, I still have more to show you but...first I have a-a lot to get off my chest." His voice was shaky and I could feel the anxiousness radiating off him._

_Austin Moon never got nervous. Whatever it was he had to say was important._

*******End of Flashback*******

"I was really nervous.." He trailed off, smiling at the memory.

"Kind of like now?" I asked quietly.

He nodded slightly. "Well, like last time, I don't want to screw anything up and miss my one chance at winning over the girl of my dreams" He beamed, it seemed like a pickup line but I knew it was genuine.

"Believe me Austin Moon, there is nothing you could do on this date that would cause you to lose me, not after all we've been through. Well, unless you brought another date or something?" I laughed at the insanity of the thought.

He however didn't laugh and that made me nervous.

"You didn't do that right?" I asked.

"What?" He shook his head to rid it of the thoughts that were currently clouding it. "No! It's just you said date..I didn't know you wanted that yet."

I blushed. "I-I I'm sorry, force of habit. Don't get me wrong I would love to go on a date with you just not..yet. You still have a lot of proving yourself to get to that point." I smirked as he nodded knowingly.

"I am very ready to do so, so prepare to be woo'd"

We both started to laugh and talk about old times and catch up as he told me about his time with his family in Colorado and I told funny stories of our friends. We both stayed off the sore subjects and ended up laughing a lot more than I expected. Austin was laughing like he used to, the full hearted laugh.

We were now walking back to his dorm as it was movie night with the 'gang'...aka us plus Tori and Scott since Syd and Ton were back on the east coast. Sydney at Harvard and Tony at Cambridge Culinary school. They were a short distance apart and Sydney was already talking about getting an apartment.

"Austin, I don't know how you're going to take this but I had a lot of fun tonight, and well I felt like I was with the old Austin. The one I fell for that summer down the beach."

"The one who had both parents?" He asked, staring ahead.

I felt my heart skip a beat, thinking I ruined the night. "Austin, I didn't-"

"No, don't be sorry. I wasn't- It's just that..I am starting to feel like me again. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Ally, if it wasn't for you...after my parents, I don't think I would have lasted as long as I did. You were my only source of happiness for a long time. And you still are..a source of my happiness but for the first time in a long time I don't hate myself. I'm mad at myself for causing you and our friends pain but I don't hate myself like I used to."

"That's good Austin, I'm really happy for you. I even see your ego coming back, the ego I love by the way" I nudged him and he laughed.

"Well, if I would have known you like cocky guys…" He trailed off smiling down at me.

I couldn't help but let a smile grace my lips as I saw the shine in his eyes that I missed for a while.

"I think we are slowly getting back to our old selves...both of us" I said as my smile grew.

"I'm glad. I want us to get back to that place and I will do anything to get back to it."

We arrived at his dorm and he stopped before going in.

"So..can I see you again?" He quirked.

"I don't know.. maybe. I'll call you. I had an amazing time, thank you." I smiled back.

He took my hand and brought it to his mouth as I blushed. He let it go slowly as he opened the door for me.

"A true gentleman." I giggled as we walked into the dorm.

I could tell he was trying and that was all that mattered to me. As long as he was trying that meant he still cared and as long as he cared, I had hope for us.

* * *

**NOT (fully) EDITED! I wanted to get this out for all of you! Hope you are all doing well! XOXOX**


	4. Confessions

As I walked down the sidewalk a month later I couldn't help but smile. It had been an awesome month, everything seemed too good to be true and that's why my smile only lasted a few seconds before my mind went into overdrive and began over thinking everything.

Austin had been...amazing. He would always text me good-morning and good-night. They weren't sappy texts just simple ones that were simply out of guilt most likely. He had brought me food and flowers over numerous occasions, another attempt to woo me. He was also always checking on me, making sure I was ok and asking if I needed help studying. We had hung out with Tori and Scott more than we had hung out alone. I sort of felt bad for that as he was trying and would always ask if I wanted to grab a bite to eat or catch a movie with him. I just wasn't ready yet, I wanted to make him work for it. But, then again he had been trying...was I being too hard on him? Would playing hard to get work this time, or would he just get tired of it and move on?

I still hadn't changed my major from teaching and my minor was still musical education. Although I was beginning to agree with my choices from before. I had begun writing a little bit again and now I was realizing this was my passion and I would love to share this with the youth so they can love it too. Like Austin said to me the other day "Why have an amazing talent and not share it with anyone?"

I still had yet to share my songs with him and that had put some strain on our 'relation-friendship' as well. We were supposed to hang out tonight but I told him Tori needed my help with homework so that I could write in peace. It was just one of those nights.

As I approached my dorm room I got out my key only to have the door swing open before me and a very frazzled looking Tori standing behind it holding dresses with her hair in curlers.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, with a small smirk.

"Scott and I's official one year! Now get in here!" She yanked me into the room.

Luckily the couch broke my fall as she flung me like one of her dresses, which were all on the floor.

"I forgot that was tonight" I said starting to bite my nails.

"Yeah, sorry is this weird for you?" She asked, remembering my dilemma with Austin.

"No!" I quickly answered. "It's just I made this lame excuse that I had to help you with homework so I didn't have to hang out with Austin"

Her face drooped as she turned from her closet. "Why would you do that? Did he do something?"

"No.." I started as she began to look again. "It's just...I don't know. I just feel like he tries too hard now when we hang out alone. Like he's walking on eggshells or something."

She turned again, but this time with a dress in her hand. She started towards the bathroom, leaving the door cracked. "Well, yeah!" She said like it was a 'duh' moment. "You made him act that way. He is nervous because he is trying to prove he's changed. You have put a lot of pressure on him and we can tell he has been trying."

"I know, I see it too. I can tell he is but I just wish he would be more relaxed."

She came out wearing the dress. "Pause. What do you think?"

I smiled. "It's gorgeous!"

And it was. She was wearing a off-white lace dress that was tight at the top then flowed out the bottom and ended mid-thigh. Her hair was now down in loose dirty blonde curls with a small braid on the side of her head. She smiled and walked over to pair some gold jewelry.

"But back to you..Ally, have you even told him that though? Have you showed him any sign of your approval?"

I didn't speak right away and she spun around.

"Ally!" She exclaimed.

"In my defense, He left for 3 months not me!"

"Seriously Ally? When are you going to let that go? Stop beating the horse...it's dead! He apologized and last time I checked you accepted it. You guys fucking started over! He is trying and Scott and I have talked about this before, we see him trying. I wasn't always a fan of Austin but I do believe he is changing for the better. All he wants is your acceptance Ally, and you aren't even going to give him a little gratitude?"

"I've given him gratitude!" I defended.

"Saying 'thank you' when he brings you food or asks about your day or constantly checks up on you doesn't count! You have to show him that you want this to work, hell if I was him I would have been 3 chicks passed you by now!" She instantly turned around, paused, then rushed to sit next to me. "I didn't mean that, but it's true Ally. You have to show him that you care as much as he does, show him he is doing a good job. You can't keep him waiting and working for something that you refuse to give. He wants your love and if you don't give it to him, he might just have to walk away. I'm not saying he will but you've pushed him away before."

"Gee, thanks Tor!" I shot back at her sarcastically.

"Hey!" She hopped up. "I am only trying to help you. If I don't tell you the truth who will?" She exclaimed.

I nodded, understanding her side. "I know..it's the hard truth for a reason. Thank you though." I hugged her as there was a knock on the door.

Her eyes went wide as she began to rush around, cleaning up the dresses and finding her shoes. I however went for the door.

"I got it!" I yelled, making it seem like we were cool and collected.

As I opened the door, sort of slower than necessary, I revealed Scott in a slacks and a button up shirt with dress shoes. He was holding flowers, pansies, aka Tori's favorite.

"Hi Scott" I said as he was brought out of his dream world, looking over my shoulder most likely at a frazzled Tori.

"Hey" He said, somewhat coolly but I could tell he was nervous.

"Tori's almost read-"

I was pushed out of the way as Tori approached the door. "Ready!" She smiled.

I watched as he eyes grew and she blushed.

"Do..do I look ok?" She asked, shyly which was a new thing for Tori as she was always confident.

"Ye-uh..amazing...you look amazing." He stuttered and I felt my heart warm at the couple.

"Now, you have fun you two and have her back by 11...eh make it 12" I joked as Tori handed me the flowers and they escaped out the dorm.

As I closed the door and returned to my now empty and somehow clean room I searched for a vase and came up short. I finally settled on a flowery mug that I found in the cabinet...that's college life for ya!

After placing the flowers on the table I flipped on the TV and began to search for something to watch. 15 minutes passed and I was finally settled on some nature documentary as I blew a sigh of complete boredom and made a quick and spontaneous decision to text a certain blonde.

Me: Hey, you still up to hang out..Tori cancelled. Pizza and a movie on me?

I waited nervously with my phone in my hand as a few minutes passed, until finally it buzzed and I nearly jumped out of my seat.

Austin: I kinda guessed you weren't going on their date..lol, but sorry I already made other plans. Maybe tomorrow?

I felt my heart drop into my stomach at the text currently on my screen. He didn't need me anymore...he found other friends. I should have known he wouldn't sit around waiting for me.

Me: Oh ok. Maybe see you tomorrow! Have fun!  
Austin: If you need me to come over I can, I won't be long here.  
Me: No, it's fine. I could use a night to myself anyway, see you tomorrow?  
Austin: Definitely. Text me if you need anything.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as the conversation unfolded. He would drop his plans on the dot for me..and I had been so standoffish to him this past month. He was no longer the problem in the relationship..it was me. I wasn't trying, I wasn't giving it 100% and he was.

I put on some sappy, romance movie and made some popcorn before cuddling under a bunch of blankets. After a few minutes of the terrible movie and some yelling at the screen about how life doesn't work that way, I changed the movie to a horror film I was waiting to watch with Austin, but needed to watch to get my mind off of him.

* * *

Halfway through the 3rd movie there was a knock on my door and I nearly jumped through the roof. I slowly got up keeping a blanket wrapped around me as I made my way to the door. I slowly unlocked the door and opened it just a sliver.

"Austin?" I said opening the door fully to see two other guys holding him up as his head drooped.

"Hey, Scott told us to bring him here...said you could take care of him?" The taller one of the two said as they pushed their way into the room.

"Uhh...yeah?" I said, unsurely, as they laid him on the couch. "But..what's wrong with him?"

"Can't you see? He's drunk off his ass!" The shorter one laughed as they left the room closing the door behind them.

I shook my head before grabbing a water from the mini fridge and sitting on the coffee table in front of him. I sat there for a few seconds in silence before a loud groan filled the room and Austin rolled over onto his back.

"Austin?" I questioned, not knowing what else to say.

"Als?" He whispered, eyes still closed. "Where are you?"

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle before placing a hand on his stomach. "Right here"

"Oh…" He said and my smile grew...then quickly fell "I'm sorry"

I took a double take as he blindsided me. "For what?"

"Everything. I ruined our relationship and now everything I try isn't working. You'll never trust me again because I was a baby. I was a coward, an idiot. I'm such a fucking idiot." He shouted.

"No, Austin you aren't an idiot. You did idiotic things but that doesn't make you an idiot. You were sick remember. We are working on us, it's all going to be ok" I tried comforting him.

"No..you hate me. I know you do, I see the resentment in your eyes when I try to do stuff for you. I know it's not working. I'm sorry I'm not good enough. Just a stupid kid with no parents, and not good for anything but pushing people…"

He trailed off before starting to snore. I wasn't one for drinking and getting drunk but I knew what had happened. He finally passed out. And that was good he needed sleep but I decided to stay up and make sure he didn't choke on puke or something in his sleep.

I rolled him onto his side with more than a little effort before placing a blanket over his lower half. His legs curled and left a little room for me to ball up at the end of the couch. I rested my head on the back of the couch and watched as his torso would rise and fall with each breath.

I felt my eyes get heavy but knew I wasn't going to fall asleep since I had with these new drunk, but true, confessions floating around in my head, sleep was the last thing I would be getting tonight.

* * *

I felt someone shaking my shoulder as I lifted my head from 'resting' my eyes. It was now barely daylight and I realized I had dozed off at some point a few hours ago. I lifted my head but instantly regretted it as my head started to spin.

"Are you gonna explain?!" I tilted my head to see Tori and Scott sitting there with amused looks on their faces.

"Huh?" I mumbled trying to get up but realized I was blocked in as Austin's legs were now laying on top of mine.

Being the normal cranky, morning Ally I was I shoved his legs off the couch sending his whole body to the cold hard floor. I didn't care if he woke up, he's the reason my back and neck and head were killing me, he deserved a little tough love.

"Thanks again by the way...leave it to Austin to try and ruin the night" Scott let out a laugh and I gave a face before mocking his laugh sarcastically.

"Hey no need to get sassy!" He laughed before plopping onto the now abandoned couch and flicking on the TV.

I walked over to my bed and decided I deserved a few hours of sleep that didn't include my ex crushing me with his legs. Just as I started to drift off though I was being yanked out of bed and dragged over to the couch again.

"Why?!" I whined as I was now sitting on the couch next to a half awake Austin. "You look terrible!" I gasped looking at him.

He cocked a face before looking back at the TV. "You don't look much better" He mumbled under his breath.

I smacked his arm in response.

"Stop you two!" Tori yelled. "Now, today is Saturday and since it is the 3rd Saturday of the month that meansss?!" She held out the 's' and paused for dramatic effect. "Family Fun Day!" She yelled and we all winced.

"Tor, can't we just skip one...please? I'm so tired, _SOMEONE_ kept me up all night" I shot a glare towards Austin but he ignored it.

"Listen Ally..I don't need to, nor do I care to, hear about what you spend your nights doing while I'm gone but-"

"TORI!" I exclaimed, completely disgusted with her humor at the moment.

Austin let out a stiff laugh and I completely lost it.

"Oh you think that's funny? Last time I checked you were the cause of all this mess!" I instantly felt bad about my word choice but before I could back track Austin spoke up.

"So I was right, you haven't forgiven me. You still hold that grudge, the blame is still on me? Open your eyes Allyson, I have been trying to prove to you that I have changed because I have. If anyone needs to do some changing around here it's you!" I gasped at his tone as it grew. "You have been making me so paranoid this past month thinking I was going to screw it up and that I wasn't trying hard enough, when really you are the one not trying."

"Aus-"

"I'm not done! I have felt so guilty for so long and you knew that and you still let me go. What, did you think I deserved to suffer more? Did you think to yourself 'hey he hasn't put up with enough shit in his life I should make it worse because hey! He left for 3 months so that he could save himself from ending his life.' Honestly Ally, would you have rather me stay and continue on that path?"

"Austin, we've talked about this before. I underst-"

"Stop! I swear to the lord above if you say you 'understand what I went through those 3 months' I will walk out that door and never come back. You have no idea what I went through! You have both parents, you weren't suicidal, you didn't lose yourself."

There was a long, quiet pause, that seemed to last for hours, before someone finally spoke up. In that time Tori and Scott quietly made their way out of the room, leaving me and Austin alone.

"You're right I didn't lose myself. But, I did however lose my best friend, my partner in crime, my love of my life. I lost you and I'm afraid...I'm afraid that I still haven't found you because I refuse to move forward. I can't move on because I still resent myself for not calling you or visiting you. I was the one who was healthy, and I should have been there for you. I'm sorry."

He looked at me with bewilderment. "Wha-what?"

"I'm sorry Austin. I'm sorry for abandoning you in your time of need. I should have been there."

He sat there with wide eyes for a moment before speaking up. "I don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything. You never have to say anything again. You shouldn't have to constantly explain yourself over and over again. I'm so sorry, so sorry. I want this to work so much but instead of taking blame for everything I have been pinning it on you and you don't deserve that. I'm going to change though, I am. I have to. If you can forgive me, I mean...I just...I'm-" I felt the hot tears fall down my face and a lump form in my throat blocking my voice from coming out.

Before I knew it I was being encased in a tight embrace, the same one that had always brought me comfort before and still did. I buried my face into his shirt and allowed my tears to flow freely, soaking it. As my sobs began to intensify my body shook and my breathing was becoming labored.

"It's going to be ok Als, we're going to be ok" He spoke into my hair as he rested his chin on my head and began to rub my back.

I forced myself to stop and held back my sobs. "How do you know?"

"Because there's no other option" He smiled sadly down at me and we embraced again.

After a few minutes the door was forced open and a frazzled Tori came through with a not so collected Scott behind her. The both doubled over, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tearing myself from Austin, as I never wanted to do.

"It's Sydney" She breathed out.

* * *

**So sorry! I had the move and everything and it was all so crazy and hectic but I have pre-written the next chapter so it will be out when I see fit. Im gonna hold it for a few days but maybe if this chapter gets an awesome turn out I will post it earlier! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting! XOXOX**


	5. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" I shot up from my seat and wiped away any tears that were dried on my cheeks.

"She's here, like in Indiana and she's on her way here right now." Tori said as she started to pace back and forth.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I think what Ally means is why?" Austin provided.

Tori seemed to be caught up in her thoughts and Scott jumped in to clarify. "Something happened and she said she needed her friends and that she was leaving the airport 15 minutes ago...that's all we got. So lets all try and-"

"Oh my god!" I gripped my head in exaggeration. "It must be bad if she came all this way! Why else would she throw away her education!?"

"She's not throwing it away, she's only coming for the long weekend. She doesn't have class on Monday."

I nodded still thinking. It was a strong possibility all this was, was a trip because she was lonely without us. Since her parents were wealthy enough to pay for two flights across the country for only 3 days, but still it must have been serious if she was coming all the way here unannounced and she had even said something had happened .

"I wonder if Tony's coming with her!" Austin exclaimed, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Why are you happy right now?" I shot at him.

"I haven't seen either of them in over 4 months, even if it's for a bad reason, I want to see my friends. I miss them, ya know because I'm human and have feelings?" He shot back, sarcastically.

"Sorry" I apologized. "I'm just worried I guess."

His face softened. "It's ok Als, I'm worried too but try to focus on the positives, ya know?"

I nodded and plopped next to him on the couch. He put an arm around the back of the couch only to retract it and I just thought of it as force of old habits. Scott sat in the chair across from us and Tori continued to pace as we waited...and waited, until minutes that felt like years passed and there was a knock at the door causing all eyes to redirect towards the sound.

Tori walked over and opened it only to be brought into a hug and then released as Sydney was revealed, no Tony in sight. I got up and she walked over bringing me into a bone crushing hug. After the hellos were shared we all sat down in the living area and looked to Sydney for an explanation.

"So, I guess you're all wondering why the spontaneous trip?" She started and we all nodded together.

"If you don't mind of course" I added.

"My roommate, Katie, is pregnant and is a total mess and I just couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take the constant reminder." She paused getting choked up.

"Reminder of what Syd?" Scott pressed.

"Scott! Let her finish!" Tori scolded him before smacking his arm.

"The dad of the baby...he is um..he's actually quitting culinary school to get a couple part-time jobs and support them." She looked down at her hands as the tears poured down her cheeks and our jaws dropped as we all caught on.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Scott and Austin both jumped up at the same time but Tori and I pulled them both back down.

"We obviously are done but he's pissed and just won't leave me alone. I had to get away from it all! He's losing it guys, like really losing it."

"Sydney I am so sorry!" I rushed to her side and hugged her tightly.

She pulled away and looked at us, showing how broken she was. "It's been happening for four months and he skipped our one year anniversary for their four months. The same night, he got her pregnant. She wasn't the only one either, there was like three other girls. He didn't even apologize for it. He wasn't even ashamed, he wants me to stay with him just without the relationship part since Katie and him are trying to be together for the baby." She choked up before starting to sob again.

"So, basically sex with no strings attached, like his own personal side-whore?" Austin asked.

"Austin!" I gasped but Syd just nodded weakly.

"Sorry Ally but that is exactly what he wants…he is dead to me, and should be for all of you too!" He stood up from his seat.

"Come on, I mean this is Ton-"

"Unbelievable, are you really siding with him right now?" Austin yelled before he stormed towards the door before I could say another word.

"Tori?" I talked to her through eye contact for a moment before she realized to come take over calming Sydney down.

"I'm gonna make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" I said to no one in particular before grabbing my phone and sliding it into my pocket.

"Call me if you need anything" Scott added, not knowing how the new Austin would react.

"I will" I said before leaving the room.

I had no idea where he would go but I hoped it wasn't far. I decided to just start by searching the commons area. I walked towards the exit hoping he just went out by the benches for some air. I mean I knew Austin hated cheaters ever since his dad cheated on his mom but the fact that this was his best friend made it ten times worse. I just hoped I could calm him down before he did something crazy like get on a plane and go kill Tony.

I found him standing outside the dorm, as hoped, on the phone and I instantly knew he was calling Tony. I decided to stay back and watch because really, Tony deserved whatever Austin was about to tell him. As I watched Austin got redder and redder in the face and his fists clenched. The veins in his neck and arms started to pop out. I began to worry he was going to have a heart attack but then I got lost in how attractive he looked when he was mad. I shook my head from my thoughts as he hung up the phone.

I walked over to him and he looked up and gave a sad smile that I matched.

"Guessing that was him?" I asked.

"Yep, and he is completely convinced he did nothing wrong." He blew out a long breath and fell back onto one of the benches. "How could he do that to her? I thought I knew him but this is a side I've never seen, never even saw it coming" He shook his head.

"None of us did, kind of like how none of us saw what happened with you coming…" I said slowly, worried how he would take it.

"This is completely different. I didn't go and create another life when I lost my mind" He defended.

"True, but you almost took one away." I whispered, unsure I wanted to open up this door.

"Yeah, but I didn't cheat" He said shortly.

I sighed and sat next to him cautiously as he laid his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes with his palms. I placed a hand on his back, as he was doubled over leaning his elbows on his knees, and rubbed it comfortingly.

"I know this is hard because of how you feel towards cheaters and liars, but don't forget this is Tony."

He lifted his head slightly and looked up at me. "If anything that makes it worse. I mean I've known him since grade school, well at least I thought I knew him. For all we know he could have been doing this all this time and gotten away with it. He still would have been getting away with it if he wasn't so stupid and knocked that girl up."

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded as some silence passed.

"Sorry, I don't really know what to say... I guess I'm just, still in shock." I felt my voice catch in my throat.

Austin looked up before standing up and staring at me for a long second, making me think he was officially losing it.

"Come here" he opened his arms. "I think we both need a hug right now"

I stood up and let myself walk into his arms. I felt like I was being shielded from reality as I buried my face in his chest. He buried his face into my hair as he found his place in the crook of my neck and I felt him take in a deep breath. I missed these hugs, a whole 4 months since we had shared one like this. Sure, during our new 'relation-friendship' we shared hugs but they weren't the same. They were quick or emotionless. Simply a staple of courtesy.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, hoping he would hear.

"For what?" He responded in the same tone and I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Everything."

"I'm sorry too" He responded and I knew he wasn't lying and for the first time in many months I saw the Austin I met back two summers ago.

I saw his soul in his eyes as they poured into mine. I saw the raw emotion he never used to show me. I saw the broken pieces that needed to still be put back together and I saw the mended ones that were fixed over the past months. I saw everything that he was feeling and more, he had finally broken down those walls that had been rebuilt over our break up and even the ones that were there before. The Austin in front of me was the guy I fell in love with and wanted to have a future with. The guy who gave me butterflies and made my heart race at a single glance. The guy who allowed me to have the courage to say what I had to say next.

"I need you Austin" I blurted out and his eyes widened but I continued before he could speak up. "and...and I'm done playing these games. I want you, all of you. I see that you have changed, I see it. The way that you just opened up to me, you would have never done that before." I shook my head and took in a breath.

"Ally-" He attempted to cut me off but I continued to ramble.

"No, I don't want to waste time trying to do it by the rules because frankly our whole relationship hasn't followed the rules and who's to say these are the rules anyway? I know the trust is broken but we can rebuild it because well... I fucking miss you. I miss everything about you and I hate that I can't-"

I felt my eyes fall shut as his warm lips covered mine. My hands stayed on his chest as his were on my face, keeping me close to him. I pushed closer by standing on my toes as he leaned down into the kiss. It lasted until we were both out of breath and probably a few seconds more.

It was everything our first kiss was and more, complete with the butterflies in my stomach and the shocks that coursed through my nerves. It was symbolic of a new, fresh relationship that consisted of a healed guy and a stronger girl. It was a kiss that consisted of true, mature love and two people that were fully ready for what life held ahead as long as they were together. A kiss between Austin and Ally. Simple as that.

We stayed close after we separated, but returned to our normal heights. I looked up into Austin's eyes as he smirked down at my face of pure bliss.

"I missed being shut up... by you... like that" I smiled, uncontrollably, up at him.

"I missed shutting you up, plus you cursing is kinda becoming a new turn-on for me." He chuckled before shifting his arm around my shoulders.

I snuggled into his side as we walked back to the dorm, stopping right before the doors.

"We should wait to tell them, right? I mean since everything with Syd?" I asked Austin.

"Yeah, I mean they know we are working on us so we technically don't have to say anything but I think eventually we should."

I nodded and moved from his side only to be pulled back by his hand connected to mine. I felt my heart flutter as we walked hand in hand back to the room. There was nothing even comparable to the feeling of being loved by the one you loved and I was certainly feeling the love right now.

We were walking into this together, as a dynamic duo, as Austin said weeks ago. We could figure this mess out, as long as we had our friends and each other. Sure it was really messed up and it felt like one of us died because we knew he would never earn back our trust and friendship, but we would live to see another day.

This was just another bump in the road, another thing that made us all stronger and for the first time in months I felt like everything was going to turn out alright.

* * *

**I know its late and I know I told you I had it down but I just didn't like the ending and so I changed it and then I had to change a few other things to fit the new ending and I'm so sorry that's not excuse to keep you waiting! I love all my readers and apologize for being so sporadic with my updates! I would promise to be better but I don't want to pull an Austin and break that promise ;)**

**On another note! That chapter! I promised some drama and it is only beginning. (Don't tell anyone..but I always had a weird feeling about the Tony persona in this story and I know that sounds weird since I totally made him up but oh well!) I personally hated writing this part though just because...well I wont give anything away but you'll see.**

**Please review and tell me your feelings so I can kind of mold my future chapters if need be! It would mean a lot...but I mean you don't have to I'll still love you just the same! :) Thank you for reading my story and sticking through my hard period (personal issues..blah) of updating! Thanks for reviewing if you do and of course favoriting and following! XOXOX**


	6. From The Start, Until The End

The days passed quickly and before we knew it Sydney had to go back home while we had to get back to class, much to all of our dismay. We spent our weekend doing little things to show her it was going to be ok and that we all were there for her. We went to the movies and out to lunch and us girls even went to get mani pedis. As for Austin and I we kept the PDA to a minimum, which I was almost grateful for considering I was afraid of moving too fast and pushing Austin away again.

"Hey bookworm!"

I looked up to see Austin walking towards me as I was sitting in the library working on my homework from today's classes. I smiled as he sat down and unpacked some books and his macbook.

"How are you?" I asked, this was a new tradition for the past few days.

We would meet up and study or work on projects together, obviously his were different than mine but it was just nice to have the company, especially when that company was Austin.

"Good" He leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek, causing a smile to erupt across my face. "How was your day?"

"Busy" I let out a slight laugh. "Lots of class"

"Well, last day of class tomorrow before the weekend" He smiled, looking on the bright side of this bad Wednesday I was having.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we both worked away on our respective work, speaking up for help and second opinions every once in a while...well more him than me but I was more than happy to help.

* * *

"Als, can we please call it a night? I feel like my head is going to burst!" Austin exclaimed a couple hours later and I closed my book with a laugh. He was always the one to hate school work and studying.

" Fine, what now?" I asked while packing up my books in my backpack.

"You let me surprise you" He smirked.

I stared blankly at him before standing up and pulling my backpack over my shoulders. He gave me a look of disbelief before getting up to pack up as well. Meanwhile I looked over my simple outfit that consisted of a simple tight white cotton tee, cuffed jeans, and my classic low-top converse. I felt my cheeks warm up as I wished I wore something nicer and put some more makeup on. Austin was in dark jeans that seemed to curve perfectly around his strong legs, he was also wearing a red v-neck with all black vans and his usual dog whistle necklace.

"You look fine" Austin broke my thoughts as I looked up to see nothing but sincereness in his eyes.

"Are you sure, we could stop and-"

"Als, I wouldn't lie to you. You would look beautiful in a brown bag." He smiled genuinely before taking my hand and leading me out of the library.

"Cheesy" I mumbled, causing him to laugh.

We walked hand and hand out into the brisk fall air, to which I inhaled deeply. Fall was my favorite season after all. I hooked onto Austin;s arm, snuggling into his side as it was colder than I expected out. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, how he glanced down smiling lovingly as I held onto his arm with both of mine.

"So..where are we going" I said, looking out into the distance.

"If I told you that..it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?" He looked down at me, smirking and I just sent him a playful glance.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Als, you should know by now, I don't give hints"

"Can't blame a girl for trying"

He let out a chuckle as we arrived at the cutest little bistro, it had bulb string lights that were hung all over the fenced in patio section. Austin opened the gate and I walked in before he followed and led us to a corner, candle lit table. He, being the gentleman he was, pulled out my chair for me then took his seat as we both started to look at the menu that was on the table.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Austin asked after a minute or so of looking.

"I think the turkey club sandwich looks good, you?" I smiled, lowering the menu to see his face.

"Roast beef" We said at the same time, causing us to both laugh.

"You know me so well" He smiled.

I smiled back as the waiter came over to take our drink order and also food since we were ready. After he walked away Austin reached across the table to hold my hand and I felt my insides warm at the small, but meaningful gesture.

"So, tell me. Did you figure out what your major's gonna be?" He said after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"Teacher, of the music kind" I let out a single small laugh before looking down. "I want to share my love for music with people and who better than our youth?"

"I'm glad, I was routing for that."

My smile grew as I took a sip of my water. "So, how bout' you? Still want to be an architect?"

He nodded taking a sip of his own drink, removing his hand from mine in the process and causing my smile to fade a little.

"I love it. I can't wait to start designing buildings and actually getting to see them in front of me instead of virtually or on paper, ya know?"

I smiled at how his face lit up while he talked. "Yeah, I can't wait to see you create great buildings, maybe you could design my future home" I winked at him playfully.

"As long as there's room for me in that house" He smirked.

"Hey, you're the one with the ideas" I laughed as the waiter brought our sandwiches out.

"So, I'm guessing you are going home for thanksgiving?" He said, between bites.

"Mhmm, what about you? Are you going back to Colorado?" I studied my sandwich as I was afraid to look into his eyes and afraid of his answer.

"Nope" He said simply.

My head shot up and I made eye contact to see he was serious. "Wh-why?" I asked, trying to play it off as if I wasn't happy.

"I love my family but I'd much rather spend my holidays with people who want me there, and don't just see me as a pity case." He said, looking down.

"Well, you're more than welcome at our dinner table, because to my family you are so much more than a pity case." I smiled, reaching over to squeeze his hand before going back to eating.

"Thanks Als, but are you sure your parents would want me there?" He looked up, fully unaware of how much my whole family missed him being around.

"Yes, they really miss you actually. All they said at the family reunion this summer was 'Where's Austin?'" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I think they may like you more than me"

"Impossible, but thanks for trying" He grinned, before taking one of my fries.

"Hey!" I protested.

"What? They barely gave me any!" He pouted.

I remained angry for a moment before turning my plate to face the fries towards him. He gratefully helped himself, knowing I wasn't going to finish them. I ate most of my sandwich before giving him the last few bites as well.

"You need to eat more" He mumbled, mouth full.

"And you need to eat less" I laughed, stealing the fry from his hand. "Maybe if you didn't eat all my food" I teased and his face dropped.

"Please tell me that was joke" He begged and I nodded.

"I had a late lunch after my last class this afternoon, and believe me I love that you're a bottomless pit" I smirked.

"So, tell me more about this day of yours" He asked, genuinely interested.

"I woke up late, rushed to class just to remember it was Wednesday and I didn't have class until 9, not 8. So I ended up going back home for a quick bowl of cereal-"

"What kind?"

I laughed. "Cheerios."

"Boring, continue" He smiled.

"Um...I don't know. I went to class, then more class, blah blah blah. After I met up with Tori for lunch and we talked about Sydney. She called last night in tears again." I sighed. "I'm really worried about her."

"I know, I am too. But, thanksgiving break is coming up and we will get to see her then. Did she move out yet?"

"Yeah, but now she's all alone in an apartment. I think her sister is going to move in with her for a little while. But, she's just taking this all so hard and I just...can't lose her. She and Tori are the only thing close to sisters that I have." I stopped short as my voice caught in my throat.

Austin gripped my hand, reassuringly. "She's a strong girl, Als. She'll be ok, it's just going to take some time. Tony deserves to rot in hell and I know if he ever crosses my path I might be sending him to there." His face became flush with anger and it was my turn to lighten the mood.

"My parents got a cat." I spat out.

He gave a small laugh. "Oh yeah?"

I nodded. "It's name is Shadow. He's dark grey."

I pulled out my phone to show him a picture as the waiter brought the check. Austin smiled at the picture as I sent Tori a text telling her where I was, knowing she would probably start to worry.

"Oh, ya know I forgot my wallet, do you mind?" Austin smirked before winking and pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

"You're paying...that's a date!" I exclaimed.

"No, this is not our first date! I refuse, it needs to be more special. I'm just paying you back for breakfast yesterday." He shot back.

"Seriously, when can we have our first date and why does it have to be special...I happen to love these un-date dates!"

We stood up and he followed me out, placing his hand on the small of my back as we made it out onto the sidewalk, falling into step with eachother.

"Because, I said so"

"What a great reason" I scoffed and looked away.

He stopped walking and took my hands in his. "Als, you know how much you mean to me right?"

I smiled lightly. "You tend to tell me sometimes"

"Then you should know that I want to spoil you and make you feel like a goddess, because that's what you are to me. I don't mind if you want these to count as dates, but I want to take you out this Friday and I want it to be the best first date ever, better than every other first date you've had." He smiled down at me, as his hand caressed my face.

"Technically it's not even our first date though…" I smirked up at him.

"Can't you just let me be happy?" He laughed before starting to walk again.

"I would do anything to make you happy, so if a big first date is what you want then that's what we will have." He smiled down at me as I smiled up at him. "And yes. I would love to go out this Friday, with you, on our first date"

He leaned down and kissed my head as his arm was wrapped around my shoulders. "I love you"

"I love you more"

"Impossible" He scoffed, playfully.

"Oh yeah?"

He chuckled and glanced at me. "Yeah"

I saw the dorm come into view. "Race you to the dorm!" I yelped before taking off towards the dorm.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled after me.

He caught up pretty fast before wrapping his arms around my waist and spinning me around in circles. After slowing to a stop but keeping his arms around me, Austin leaned down until our lips were only a few inches apart. My eyes closed, preparing myself for what I had waited for all night. Just as fast as the heat arrived it was gone and my eyes popped open to see Austin's retreating back. I let out a curse under my breath before taking off after him.

After catching up to him at the front of the dorms, I was out of breath. He was fast, and I was out of shape.

"Good one, but you will pay for that" I smirked, still catching my breath.

"Oh yeah? So did I get a victory kiss or no?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I looked everywhere but him, pretending to ponder. "I don't know...what you pulled was a little mean"

"Can I make it up to you?" He asked and our eyes finally met.

The look between us was so much more than what I expected. The mood instantly changed from playful to serious. I suddenly needed to feel his lips on mine, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

I couldn't seem to speak so I just nodded. My eyes fell shut as he took control and his lips moved over mine in a slow, sweet rhythm. His hands were bunched into my hair, keeping me close as mine were on his chest, clutching onto his shirt.

We pulled apart before it got too heated, as we were still in public. My cheeks grew red as I looked around only to be relieved no one was really around.

"I love when you blush." Austin whispered into my ear as he wrapped me into a hug.

"I've been told." I playfully scoffed into his chest.

I inhaled his smell as I no longer had anything that smelled like him. I had to wash the sweatshirt after wearing it for weeks on end. I had however tried to mimic the smell with his favorite cologne but I never could get it right, how could you? Nothing ever compared to the real thing.

"Goodnight" I whispered, knowing it was getting late and we both had class tomorrow.

"Night" He matched my tone.

Neither of us moved for a few long seconds before finally pulling apart. He kissed my forehead one more time before starting to walk towards his dorm and I started towards mine.

"Austin!" I whipped around when we were only a few steps away. He turned also, seeming concerned and confused. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled uncontrollably, causing my heart to warm with the feeling of love.

"From the start and until the end?" I asked.

"What?" He said, genuinely confused.

"I don't know, I just feel like Always and Forever is the old us and this is the new us."

His smile reappeared. "Yeah. From the start, Until the end.

* * *

**Ok so I am a terrible writer because I take way too long to post these and I'm sorry. I have been overwhelmed with this whole COLLEGE thing that is new in my life and trying to also find time to see my boyfriend, but none of that matters because I should have had this posted a week ago and I'm sorry. I know I suck, you can say it lol. Thank you to all of you guys that have stayed with me through this time of sporadic updates. I love you all! XOXOX**


	7. Growing On Me

"I know Syd, I can't wait to see you too!" I spoke into the phone the following morning. "Really? She moved in quick." I laughed, referring to her sisters quick move-in which I was secretly grateful for.

I sipped on my pumpkin spice latte while walking around the commons area, taking in the fall air. It was the middle of October and Halloween was only a couple weeks away. I still didn't know what I was going to be, truthfully I never knew. Sydney and Tori always ended up picking something for me.

"Alright, I will talk to you later Syd. I'm glad you are feeling better." I smiled at one of the girls from my musical theory class as she walked by. "Yep, 4 weeks and we will all be back together. Bye, love ya!"

With the last goodbye from Sydney, I hung up my phone and took another long sip of my coffee. Today was my day off from classes and I had many errands to run. I had to go shopping for something to wear tomorrow night as Austin told me to dress 'country'. I decided last minute that maybe I could remake my date outfit into a cowgirl halloween costume But I knew Tori would most likely make me wear something else. After that, I would have to run to the store to pick up some snacks for the dorm, stop at the bank and finally I had make sure I was free for lunch with Scott.

Yes. Scott asked me to sit down and talk with him over lunch and that concerned me because Scott never wants to talk which means it must be serious. Especially since it's over a whole lunch. I told Tori, which he was fine with, but she didn't know what it was about either. He refused to tell her and I expected her to get upset. Only thing is she didn't. I just pinned it to the fact that Scott is like a brother to me and I'm a sister to him, it's easier for him to tell certain things to me than it would be to Tori. Especially if it was about her.

I made my way to one of the small boutiques along main street, throwing out my cold coffee on the way in. After browsing through endless amounts of clothes I decided on a destroyed pair of jeans and a red and yellow flannel that I would pair with a black tank from home. I was going to purchase a pair of cowboy boots until I saw the price and decided to just wear my riding boots I had at home.

After checking out I walked to the bank and grocery store before finally getting a text from Scott to meet him at Albies. I picked up my pace as the small diner came into view. As I walked in the door the scent of greasy, hangover food hit my nose. I smiled a little as I finally found Scott. I first placed my bags into the booth before sliding in across from him.

"Thanks for coming" He smiled, nervously.

"Of course, is everything alright?" I asked lightly.

"It's Tori" He said lowly causing goosebumps to run up my arms.

"Oh, ok" I said in almost a whisper.

"I love that girl, I'm sure you know that, and I worry about her. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm worried that this thing with Sydney is scaring her and now she is more shut off than usual. I mean Tori was always one to hide her hurt and fears but not me, she always talked to me and voiced her opinion when I was doing something wrong. Now she is just being a bland non-opinionated girl. She never makes decisions and she always makes sure I'm happy. I think she is afraid that I'm going to cheat or break up with her. I keep reminding her that I'm not going to but she always gets defensive and says that's not it."

I frowned as I nodded my head. "I've noticed it too. I think she's just afraid of losing you because she saw how perfect Syd and Tony looked and acted but how wrong we all were. I'm going to talk to her and try to reassure her, she was freaking out this morning when I told her we were meeting for lunch to talk."

"I know." He chuckled. "I received many worried texts and calls. I miss the angry ones, never thought I would say that. But, I miss her being all confident and shoot from the hip, tell you how it is."

"I'll talk to her" I smiled as we paid our bills and parted ways.

He walked towards his class as I headed for the dorm, hoping to catch Tori before her late afternoon class. I looked at the leaves as they fell from the trees, admiring each one as no two were the same. Fall was a beautiful season here at Notre Dame.

I tensed as I felt an arm fall over my shoulders and the bags in my hand were taken from my grasp. I would have normally freaked out but as soon as I inhaled that familiar scent I relaxed. Austin leaned down and placed a kiss on my temple as we walked in sync.

"Hi" I said simply, snuggling further into his side.

"Hi. How was your day?"

"Good, better now." I smiled up at him.

"Me too" He flashed his million dollar smile down to me and I felt my insides warm.

"I love you" The words just slid off my tongue so easily.

He let out a laugh. "Where did that come from?"

"What? I can't tell you I love you?"

"No, you can it was just random. Kinda caught me off guard...in a good way."

"Good, I like catching you off guard." I poked his side and he jumped.

"You always seem to find that one spot, don't you?" He joked.

"I have 'the touch'" I laughed as we entered my dorm and approached the door to Tori and I's room.

I wiggled out of his grip to unlock the door. After releasing the door it swung open and Austin entered behind me. I shut the door as he placed the bags on my bed.

"I guess we just missed Tori" I sighed looking around the room and back at the door.

"Good" Austin whispered into my ear.

I turned around only to be met by his lips on top of mine. They moved with so much more want and need than normally. His hands found the small of my back, lifting me higher, as mine cupped his face, wanting to get as close as possible. As the kiss deepened my hands became tangled in his hair as his remained one on my back and on my hip. He pushed me gently onto the couch where we finally parted for air. His lips continued to hover over mine as we both let out labored breaths.

"I missed this" He smiled against my lips as he reconnected.

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes, seeing the passion.

"What?" He looked down worriedly.

"I don't want to take this slow. We've already broken down that wall, I want- no I need you. All of you."

His eyebrows raised as he looked directly into my eyes, finding the sincerness. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" I nodded, keeping eye contact.

"Ok" He leaned back down connecting his lips to my neck as I started to remove his tshirt. "Wai-wait" He pulled back again.

I felt my heart sink. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this now? On a thursday afternoon, I mean I'm all sweaty from running and we are on your couch."

"Well, it's not like it's our first time or anything" I said, becoming impatient.

"Yeah but it would be the first time since-"

"Austin, no offense but you sound like a nervous teenage girl" I smirked. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready" I looked up at him, being completely sincere.

"It's not that I'm not ready, or that you're not ready...I don't think _we _are ready. I mean it's been what not even a week? I don't want to rush this...we haven't even had our first date yet."

"You and that first date" I said, letting out a light laugh.

He chuckled too before we both took to a sitting position. I wrapped my arms around his arm and leaned my head on his shoulder as I let out a sigh.

"When did you become this hopeless romantic, do things by the book, stand up kind of guy?"

"I was always this guy, he was just being smothered by a disease" He sighed as well.

"Well, I think I'm gonna like this guy"

He looked down at me with a smirk "Oh yeah?"

"mhm, maybe even love." I laughed, kissing his bicep. "I love you"

"You say that a lot." He moved his arm around me and I snuggled into his side.

"Yeah, because I never said it enough back then." He let a small smile play on his lips. "And I mean it, I'm so in love with you Austin Moon"

"And I'm so madly in love with you Ally Dawson, I always will be"

"I never want to see the end of this" I smiled.

"Ya know, if you subtract the months we weren't together and then add the past few months...next month would be-"

"Stop." I sat up to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry but we can't do that. I can't celebrate that relationship because it was toxic. I mean we weren't even official until last week. Austin I know you want to say it's been a year but technically it really hasn't. I don't want to believe something that isn't true, and-"

"Ally. It's fine. Whatever you want, I want. I understand what you're saying and I would be glad to start count from October 17th, 2015."

I smiled as my heart swelled. "October 17th" He kissed my temple as I settled back into his side. "I love it, almost as much as I love you"

* * *

"TORI!" I screamed, 24 hours later. "TOR-"

"What?" She answered coming out of the bathroom.

"Does this look alright?" I asked, self consciously.

She looked at my unbuttoned flannel from yesterday's shopping adventure paired with a white tank and jeans that were tucked into my riding boots. My hair was down in it's usual waves and I had applied a little waterproof makeup, just in case.

"Where is he taking you? The rodeo?" She laughed.

"Tor, seriously!" I begged.

"You look hot, but you aren't really a 'country' type of girl" She pointed out.

"I know" I confessed. "But he sounded really excited so how could I say no"

She nodded and I sat across from her, leaning on the coffee table. I still had yet to talk to her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Scott is worried about you. You aren't yourself lately. Are you afraid he is going to leave you or something?"

"What?" She spat back.

"It might not be my place but he asked me to talk to you. You shouldn't be worried about him getting pissed about something and leaving. I'm telling you right now he is not going anywhere."

She sighed. "I know. I was scared, but I talked to him last night and we fixed things. So you're a little late but thanks anyway"

I felt my cheeks flush. "Oh..ok cool. I'm glad."

She laughed as there was a knock at the door. "Looks like someones prince charming is rapping at her chamber door" She joked as she now had this fairytale themed jokes ever since I told her about my idea of something to get Austin.

"Shut up!" I said, throwing a pillow at her and going to get the door.

"Hi" I smiled at Austin as I opened the door wider.

"Hi" He matched my smile as he took in my outfit and I observed his.

He was in a gray-black Henley and medium wash jeans. His hair was messy as usual but seemed shorter and I could now see his eyes as they weren't hooded by his bangs. I locked onto the deep brown orbs and saw just how excited he was.

"Ready?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yep" I squeaked before blushing feverishly.

He took my hand and we started walking out of the building as I began feeling the nerves of a first date sink in.

Wait. This wasn't just any guy though, this was Austin. But, what if on this date it goes terrible and he finds that the spark isn't there anymore. A million 'what ifs' ran through my mind as we walked out into the brisk air. It wasn't quite dark yet but the sun was low in the sky, it was beautiful.

"Why are you nervous?" Austin's voice rang through my ears.

I shook my head of the terrible thoughts before glancing at him. "Wh-what do you mean? I'm not nervous"

"Mhmm, and I don't like pancakes."

"I'm not nervous" I repeated with more confidence this time.

"Then why are your palms sweating?" He smirked as we started walking onto main street.

"Because your hands are really warm" I shot back.

"Oh ok" He removed his hand from mine and I instantly missed the feeling. "Better?"

"No" I mumbled.

He cocked a smile before placing his arm around my shoulders. "Don't be nervous. It's just me."

I snuggled into his side as his words sunk in. They were meant to ease my nerves but it just ended up making them worse. Austin already had expectations and if I didn't meet them would he find someone who could?

We slowed our walking pace and Austin's arm dropped off my shoulders and I looked up to see only pitch black around us as the sun had fell below the horizon. I felt Austin's presence leave my side and began to worry.

"Austin?" I whispered. I waited a few seconds before beginning to worry more. "Austin?" I asked again a little louder. I pulled out my phone, struggling with the flashlight.

After a few seconds of silence the darkness was overtaken by a flash of lights off in the distance. I looked up from my phone to see a recreation of our Valentines day date last year. The last date that we had before everything went downhill. The last real date that we had where we didn't end it in a fight. We were in a field, a few trees scattered around. In the distance I noticed the same style lanterns hung in a tree and a table set up underneath. There was no tent or hammock but they were nothing but small details.

As I walked closer, soft music filled my ears and I saw the same picnic basket was placed on the table. I prayed that the food was the same too, remembering the meal from the many months ago. I expected to see Austin at the table but he wasn't there. I looked around, doing a complete 360 until my field of view returned back to the table.

"Looking for someone?" Someone whispered into my ear and I jumped.

I turned to be met with Austin's deep brown pools looking directly into mine. He flipped the hair out of his eyes as he flashed a nervous smile. I felt my heart skip a beat as his hand extended with a bouquet of wildflowers that were bound together with twine.

"I hope you like them, I know you hate roses so I decided to stick with the theme." His smile drooped a little.

I smiled back up at him. "I love them. I love all of this, just like at home last year on Valentines day."

"I'm glad you like it, now lets eat because I am...HUNGRY!" He exclaimed and whipped around me to the table.

I laughed as he pulled out my chair, being the perfect gentleman. He unpacked the basket and I felt my stomach squirm and my mouth water with anticipation. There were ham and cheese sandwiches with pickles, classic root beers, and pasta salad. All of my favorites, just like last time.

"So, how was your week?" He smiled as we began to 'chow down'.

"Busy, very busy. I mean besides class and homework I feel like I don't do anything." I sighed.

"Um, last time I checked we do homework together and we even went to a dinner that you wanted to count as a date" He protested playfully.

"True" I gave him this one deciding to indulge in my food instead.

"I forgot how much you loved food" He laughed.

I laughed also and stole a pickle chip off his plate. "Mostly pickles"

"Hey!" He pouted.

"Sorry, Pickles are life" I giggled.

"Ok, would you rather live without pickles or without music?" He asked, continuing to devour the sandwich in front of him.

I crunched up my face, not wanting to pick. "Pickles, music is like my entire life right now and most likely my career for the rest of my life"

"Don't worry I would never make you choose." He smiled wide.

"Good!" I laughed after taking a sip of my drink.

Austin grabbed my hand after I placed my cup down. "I'm glad we are doing this, I really missed it. I really missed you."

"I missed you too, this you. Not the other…" I trailed off, not wanting to drag up the past.

"So, shall we continue our evening?" He quickly changed the subject.

I nodded and he stood up, keeping our hands interlocked. He led us over to a blanket laid out on the grass and we both kicked off our shoes. I sat down and he followed only laid down all the way. I smiled at how peaceful he looked laying there. I admired how laid back he had become, he was so relaxed opposed to before.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked, eyes still shut.

"Hmm?" I asked, still in thought.

"Please lay down, you're freaking me out" He smirked.

I laid down next to him and snuggled close into his side as his arm fell under my neck and wrapped around my side. My head fell easily onto his chest.

"You just wanted me to cuddle with you." I playfully poked his stomach.

He didn't speak, he just smiled and kissed my forehead. We laid there looking at the stars and just enjoying each others company for some time before he raised his arms and stretched. I sat up and watched as he continued to stretch out. I yawned before slipping on my boots.

We had made a silent mutual agreement to move on, because it was getting late. That had never happened before. We were connected at the mind before but we were never really that in-sync. I realized now, that lately we had been doing a lot of silent communication without even knowing it. Yes, that sounds crazy but it was true.

"Now what?" I asked after we folded up the blanket and grabbed the picnic basket.

He shrugged as we walked. "I take you home?"

"Already? We didn't even make out or anything" I joked.

"Woah woah woah. This is a first date! Ally Dawson doesn't 'make out' on first date!"

I smirked as we made it to the sidewalk. "Then you must not know me Austin Moon."

He looked at me before coming to a stop. I stopped also and looked back at him.

"You coming?" I asked as he stood there, staring. "Austin?"

He dropped the things in his hands and stepped over to me, quickly scooping up my face with his large hands and placing a strong, loving kiss on my lips. I sat there paralyzed by this kiss, only my lips responding. My body warmed by the closeness of his. He pulled away only to wrap me in a strong embrace.

"What was that?" I asked quietly.

"You have no idea what you do to me do you?" He responded, ignoring my question.

I shook my head, secretly smiling to myself.

"You can drive me crazy with just one look, send me into a whirlwind with a simple smile or laugh. You make me the happiest and luckiest guy on the planet. You are the reason I am where I am today." He whispered into my ear, causing shocks to travel down my spine.

"I love you." I whispered back, as it was all that I could get out at the moment. I looked up as he looked down into my eyes.

"I love you too." I felt him smile as he placed a quick kiss on my lips. "From the start, until the end."

"Hey! You said it!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's growing on me." He smirked.

"You're growing on me!" I shot back and he smiled.

"So, is there going to be a second date?"

"I don't know...I don't think you can top this" I joked.

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe" He smiled and kissed my lips again.

I could get used to this.

* * *

**Wow it has been a while! And I really don't have a good excuse except that college has been killer these past few weeks and that I was completely overwhelmed with excitement and stress from it all. I am planning on writing a lot more now but with the unpredictable thing called life I don't know if that's going to stick, so I'm not making any promises but I hope to have another chapter out really soon! Thank you all for sticking in there I hope you love it! XOXOX**


End file.
